One Girl Revolution
by WorldnWords
Summary: Sarah is dating John Cena, against her families wishes, and she is from the family that owns the wrestling business. What will happen when John Cena does what he does best... and cheats on her? The whole industry will see what happens when the saying 'Hell that no fury like a woman scorned' is put to the test. (AU story and M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **The story is AU... I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sarah is dating John Cena, against her families wishes, and she is from the family that owned the wrestling business. What will happen when John Cena does what he does best... and cheats on her? The whole industry will see what happens when the saying 'Hell that no fury like a woman scorned' is put to the test.**

* * *

I had heard it all about my relationship with him. I deserved better, I could do better, he wasn't good enough for me, and every other insult or comment in between. I had been dealing with rumors of him cheating on me for awhile now. I was tired of it. I usually just smiled and went on, but after a few months it was getting to be old. I liked him... he liked me; can't that be good enough. I had been thinking this more and more lately. I was told that he was using me for my last night, or I was using him to piss off my Dad. I wasn't doing that, and I knew that he couldn't be doing that either. He had started talking to me before he heard my last name. I knew what I was going into when I started dating John Cena, but I never imagined it would be this bad.

"They are waiting on you." the butler said when I walked into the foyer. I nodded, smoothed down my dress, and walked in there with my head held high. I knew that being in this family meant that things weren't smooth outside of the public eye. I knocked and heard a faint 'come in'; I walked into the study and saw everyone in the room. I hadn't wanted to show up today, but I couldn't keep putting this off. My family was insisting that we discuss what was going on in my life. I knew that my Mom and Dad really cared, but I expect my twin brother to show up just to start shit. He hated him, and I know the feeling. I lobbied to get him to break up with Zahara, and I guess I had this coming.

"Sarah, I'm glad you are here." he said and I kissed his cheek. My mother hugged me and I sat between her and my grandmother. My father was pouring himself a drink and my brother was glaring at me from across the room. He wasn't happy about me dating him, and now he had brought it to this. He never wanted me to be happy. He had been handed a whole wrestling career without having to do anything, and he couldn't even let me be happy.

"You know why we are having a family meeting." Dad said and I nodded, but no one said anything. I looked at my grandma and she squeezed my hand.

"I'm not going to leave him." I finally said and my brother scoffed.

"Are you sure you don't want to see what else is out there?" my grandfather asked me and I shook my head no.

"He is cheating on you!" my brother accused and I shot him a look.

"Seth, I am tired of hearing your bullshit! Where is your proof?" I asked him and he smirked. He pulled something up, and handed me his phone. I was looking down at a picture of him kissing her. He really had proof this time. He had been saying it for a month now, but I thought it was just a bullshit attempt to piss me off. I had been fighting the idea that they could like each other for a long time. I sighed and handed it back to him.

"You want to hear that you are right?" I asked no one in particular as I looked at the floor.

"No, we just want to know how to help you." Dad said as my mom hugged me. I couldn't hide the tears that were falling.

"I don't know what to do, but I know that I don't want to see him." I said and they all nodded.

We finished up everything, and my mother took me back to their house. I knew that my grandfather, father, and brother were going to be dealing with this,so I would be spending time with the mother. My grandmother had slipped me some money to buy myself something to make it better. We got to their house and went inside.

"We can do whatever you want to feel better." she said once we walked in and I sighed.

"I just want to go back to work. I'm tired of dealing with this, and I want something to do." I said and she smiled at me.

"We can get you back at the headquarters." she said and I shook my head.

"I want to go to Florida." I said and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You want to be a wrestler again?" she asked me and I shrugged. I had been in the ring for a few years before a shoulder injury made me step away. I had focused on my health, my relationship that apparently meant something to only me, and opened a cat cafe to get pets adopted in Stamford. I was ready to go do something else. The cafe was successful, and my staff was great. I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"I think I do. I would like to come back." I said and she nodded.

"I know your Dad will be happy about this." she said and I smiled. Dad got me and my brother into wrestling, so he would be happy that I wanted to get back into it. I needed the distraction, and it would do me some good. I knew that no matter how big of a star my ex-boyfriend was... I was still a McMahon. I had no shortage of people willing to help train me again, the women's movement was happening, and she was still wrestling. I had ever reason to turn the locker room on those fucking twins. They swore they were veterans, they owned this business, and they were the future... I was about to call bullshit on this. I was about to start my own revolution... I was going to show them that hell really had no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorite. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _A few months later..._

I sighed as I looked around... the arena was empty except for the few people milling about before they let the crowds in for the show. I hadn't been in a ring in almost 2 years. I had been doing my own thing, and working on the far sidelines as I healed myself. I also dated John Cena for over a year and a half. I couldn't believe that I had wasted my time on him... it really was wasted time. I looked back on it and suddenly understood what Seth and my family had been saying.

"How does it feel?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Mickie standing behind me. Mickie had helped me a lot recently. She had jumped at the chance to help my retrain and get ready.

"It feels... normal." I said as I hugged her.

"It's good to have you back." she said and I looked around again.

"Come on, they are about to let people in." she said as we got out of the ring and were walking around the side.

"Thanks for helping me train again." I said and she chuckled.

"No worries... I'm glad a real veteran can help you." she said and I laughed.

"Just a word of advice... having also dated John Cena... don't let him completely fuck up your future." she said and I hugged her. I remember her first departure from the WWE was mainly because of John throwing a fit that she was still here. I had gone to her because I knew that somewhere deep down she probably still wanted revenge on him; and I didn't blame her.

"What's the story line?" she asked me as we walked towards catering, and I was about to answer her when someone stopped in front of us. We both looked up to see John looking at us. Mickie smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"A word, please." he said.

"No." I said and Mickie was biting her lip so she wouldn't chuckle.

"Sarah..." he was saying and I shook my head.

"You asked for a word, and I gave you one, now if you will excuse me I need to go get ready for my comeback." I said and walked around him.

"Don't hurt..." he was saying, and I spun around to cut him off. I didn't want to hear anything from him.

"Just remember, John, you might have been able to get rid of all your 'mistakes' when you were top superstar around here, but you can't get rid of me. I'm a McMahon, and I won't let you dictate anything else to me... now, run along." I said and I knew that he was fuming right now. He hated to be talked down to about anything.

Mickie linked her arm with mine as we headed into the direction we had been before John got in our way. I was grabbing water when a stage hand told me I was needed in production. I knew that meant someone wanted to remind me not to do anything stupid tonight. I walked in there to see Dad, Stephanie, and Vince.

"Nervous?" Vince asked me and I shook my head no.

"Ready." I said and they nodded.

"Sarah, I'm glad that you are back, but don't do anything stupid." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just have fun, and remember... you do have to attempt to stick to the story line." Stephanie said and hugged me.

"I know, and I have a feeling that's why I am with Seth for my first story line back." I said and they chuckled.

I left a few minutes later and went to my dressing room. Mickie and Alexa were already in there. Alexa had also been helping me a lot, and I was glad that she was there. I had been at the performance center when she was in NXT for rehab, and we had become fast friends.

"I love the new look." Alexa said as I started to change into a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. I wasn't wearing in ring tonight, so I was glad for that, because I still wasn't completely happy with my body right now. I was working on a real revenge body so John would know exactly what he was missing out on. I changed and went to hair/make up. I was happy to see them again, and I was so happy with my new look they had helped me pick out. I kept the natural brown with red underneath. I loved it, and it still made me look like me. I got a light coat put on for the cameras, and they pulled my hair until a ponytails with loose curls showing the underside color. I thanked them and headed to find my brother.

I knocked on the door and Dean opened the door. He looked surprised, and I smirked at him. Seth and Dean had been friends since they both showed up in what would become NXT in Orlando. Dean and I had an interesting relationship, because we always fucked with each other, but understood that nothing would ever happen. He was coming back as well, and getting used to it again. He and Renee weren't together anymore, and it was sad. They had made the decision when he was out with his injury. Seth knew why, but I didn't... and I didn't want to know.

"Seth told me you were coming back, but I had no idea that tonight was the night." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You would if you had read the script. I'm running in tonight when you attack him." I said as he let me into the room and he looked surprised.

"We have a storyline?" he asked me and I pursed my lips as he chuckled.

"I just hope that we get to kiss... I always fancied myself as a Romeo." he said and I swatted at him as Seth came out in his gear.

"Well, I'm no Juliet... I don't need a man to save me." I said as Seth sat next to me.

"Just your brother." he said and I smirked. Seth was my fraternal twin, so we didn't look alike, but we did have the twin link. He was my best friend, my mortal enemy, and I was do anything for him. We had both argued each other about who was supposed to date who, but we always had each others back.

I hung out with them until it was time to go to gorilla position. We were going over everything, and Dean was out in the ring explaining his actions over the last few weeks. Seth went out to confront him, and I was watching the monitor as I waited on my cue. I was watching when I sensed someone beside me. I looked over to see Elias and he smiled at me. I had always had a crush on him since I saw him in NXT. I smile back as I was told to run out there. I glance up to see Dean beating the shit out of Seth, and went running out there. I wasn't really sure if anyone would remember me, but it was nice to hear the cheers again. I did my part, and Dean disappeared through the crowd before they cut the camera off of Seth and myself in the ring. I had to admit that the cheers and the fans as we walked back were something I had missed more than I realized. I had completed the first part of my plan... I was back...now I just had to start fucking up the women's division.

I was walking around backstage as Seth and Dean changed when I was stopped my someone grabbed my arm as I passed a small alcove. I turned to see John, and got ready to say something when he pressed his lips to mine. I quickly pushed him off, and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the hell? Fuck off, John." I said and turned to leave again before he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked him as he held me in place.

"I just want to talk to you." he said and I jerked my arm away.

"What could you possibly have to say, John? I defended you to my friends, and family... and you cheated on me. You promised me that you weren't cheating on me... in fact you told me that you could never cheat on me. But, John, you did, so I'm done." I said and he ran his hands over his face.

"Sarah..." he was saying, and I cut him off.

"No, John... no, so now just sit back and enjoy my revenge... because it's coming. No one makes an idiot of me." I said and he looked shocked as I walked away. I couldn't wait until I got into a real story line. I was going to get them back... and enjoy it.

* * *

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

I was sitting in production before the show with Dad and we were talking about the new storyline. We had slowly set it up with Seth and Dean becoming enemies again. I was working with Seth, but Dean had been seen following me. I knew they wanted to push the PG stories, and I was all for it.

"You should know that they are back tonight." Dad warned me and I shrugged.

"That's fine... I am an adult." I said and Dad smirked at me.

"Yes, but are you going to act like it? You did punch John last week." Dad said and I smirked. John was trying to talk to me, and I didn't want to hear it. I finally got put out and punched him right in the mouth. I hadn't gotten in trouble, because everyone had seen me tell him to go away, but I knew where Dad was going with this.

"He deserved it, but I promise I will not take advantage that I am a McMahon." I said and he smirked as someone came into the area.

"Shane, you are needed in the arena." they told him and he nodded.

"Play nice, princess." he said and I rolled my eyes before getting up. I had to do a vignette before the show for them to air about me and Dean, and then one with Seth. I was in jeans, a flannel shirt, boots, and got my hair and make up done. I had told them that I would wear form fitting clothes, but I wasn't going to walk around half naked just for the sake of it. I got there and did my things. Seth knew that I wasn't in a good mood, and that they were here tonight.

"You can't just rip their heads off." Seth told me as we walked to catering and I shrugged.

"You and Dean are so much alike." he said and I rolled my eyes. Seth had told me that I was Dean's female equivalent from the day they met, and I kept telling him that was weird.

"At least I am not dating someone who looks like my fraternal twin, and has the same name as her." I shot back and he smirked.

"So, Zahara..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"Fuck no." I said and he chuckled. I had been very vocal in telling him that I hated her, that she used him, and that he was a fucking idiot for leaving Leighla... even after she leaked his dick pics. I also told him that he was paying for my therapy because I had accidentally seen them.

"Looks like she moved on from John to her own brother... I knew you two were fucked up." a voice said from behind us and we both looked over our shoulders to see Brie and Nikki standing behind us.

"She's not worth it, Sarah." Seth said as I fully turned to face her.

"At least I have a brother than actually wants to be around me, and isn't embarrassed of me." I said as their eyes narrowed. I turned and walked away as she began to say something, but I was gone by the time she had an actual comeback.

"Just settle it in the ring." Seth said and I smirked.

"I already have a plan, and a storyline to back it." I said and he raised an eyebrow as we walked into the dressing room.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Vince ok'ed me being in the women's storyline and one with you two. I will eventually have to choose, and that will play into the storyline; but for now I am going to be leading the locker room in a fight against them. I am going to be calling them out when they say they are veterans, telling about how they left, and other things. I basically get to call them whores, and get paid for it." I told him and he shrugged.

"Just don't let it consume you, S." he said and I knew that was his way of saying get the revenge, but move on at the same time. I nodded as he hugged me. We were close as siblings, and would do just about anything for each other.

"Just remember..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"I know, Dean is yours." I said and he rolled his eyes. He had asked me not to date Dean before he got with Renee, and now that he was single again, the same rules stood. I knew they were best friends, and I wouldn't want to break that up anyways.

We were talking and Seth was warming up when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found a stagehand.

"You are needed at gorilla position right now." they said, and I shared a look with Seth before walking to gorilla position. I was about to ask what is going on when I saw they were in the ring and beating the crap out of Bayley for no reason. Sasha was trying to get some punches in, but she never got them because they were brutal.

"This looks too real." I commented and turned to see Stephanie screaming at people to stop them. I knew that they refs would break it up, but I wanted in. I didn't even ask as I ran out there. The people started cheering when I pulled Brie out of the ring because she was watching Nikki give Bayley kicks to the ribs. I knew they were known for working stiff, and I had a feeling they weren't taking Bayley's best interest in this stupid show of power. I slid into the ring and got Nikki in to a Kimkura hold. She was screaming and flailing about as Brie started to get in the ring, but by that time a few more divas had come out to help me. Nikki was screaming and I finally let her up. I was doing the real hold, and knew that I could push it to the point of dislocating her arm. I shoved her to the edge, under the bottom rope, and she dropped to the mat next to Brie who was recovering from the assault she had just endured.

Mickie hugged me and pushed a mic into my hands. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Start your own revolution' she said as she and Nattie were beside me.

"We are tired of the Bella revolution... it's time for a real women's revolution. We aren't going to have cameras following our every move, we aren't going to have stupid fights with snide looks or stupid comments, and we are tired of you saying you break down barriers. The only thing you two have ever been good at is knocking down men's bedroom doors to further yourselves, not real barriers" I said and threw the mic down as the crowd went crazy. I knew that I would probably get yelled at for all of this, but it felt really good. Nikki was pissed off as she started to run down the ramp again, and I flipped out of the ring. I met her halfway with a arm bar sent her flying to the ramp. She groaned and I stepped over her as I raised my hands in victory. The women in the ring were cheering, the fans were cheering, and Brie was trying to avoid me. I knew that I had probably just sped up or ruined a few weeks if not over a month of storylines, but I didn't give a shit.

I walked through the curtain and was met with Dad, Stephanie, and Hunter standing there. They all had annoyed looks, but Dad was clapping for me.

"Yes, it felt good. No, I don't care that I ruined storylines, and be glad I didn't actually dislocate her arm." I said as Seth came running up and hugged me.

"Nice job." he said before he realized they were all glaring at us.

"Vince wants you in production, after you go out with him." Dad finally told us and I nodded as Dean walked up. He high fived me as everyone but Stephanie left. She pulled me to the side and I was ready to be yelled at for ruining everything.

"Good job." she said and hugged me. I smiled and was glad that at least she understood.

"Dad's not nearly as mad as you think, but next time... ask first." she said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that Vince wasn't really that mad. He could be scary, but being a grandpa and mad was worse sometimes.

* * *

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Sorry for the shortness, but it's a chapter that needed to get out there, but didn't fit in a bigger one.**

* * *

I walked to production after getting done with ringside for Seth and Dean. I was kind of dreading it, but knew that I had made an impact. I walked in and Vince stood up. I knew that he was my grandfather, but he could be down right scary at times. He met me at the door, and we walked back out to the underground parking where the vehicles were coming and going.

"I can't say this in front of everyone, but good job." he said and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Thanks." I said and he chuckled.

"I usually hate when people screw up my segments, but that was good. I liked the line about the bedroom door." he said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I said and he hugged me. I was just glad that he wasn't yelling at me.

"I do think I am going to pul you from your storyline with Seth. I don't want you to be an independent woman and looking for Dean Ambrose all the time." he said and it made sense.

"I like that, but I want to have a little input on this. I don't want this to just go away after tonight." I said and he chuckled.

"You are apparently trending on twitter." he said and I chuckled because I honestly wasn't sure if he even knew what that meant. He had a lot of people working social media for him. I talked to him a little longer, and he told me the same thing Seth had; it shouldn't solely be about revenge. I knew that they were both right, but it felt really good getting a dig in at them tonight. I finally got done and headed to grab my stuff. I was almost to the dressing room when someone said my name. I turned to see John standing there. He looked pissed off, and that made me some what happy. I didn't want to talk to him, but it wasn't like I could just ignore him.

"Yes?" I asked him, and prayed that he kept his lips to himself this time.

"I can't believe you said that." he said and I rolled my eyes. I knew that he would eventually have something to say about the storyline or what I said, but I didn't expect it to be this quickly. I also had no idea that he was here tonight or paying attention to me right now.

"Yes, you can, or is that something else you didn't pick up on in our relationship?" I said and he ran his hand over his face. He had told me that I didn't pick up clues in our relationship that we were having troubles, and it was my fault for not trying to fix them. I knew that was probably true, because I was ignorantly in love with him, but not anymore.

"You need to just move on." he finally said and I laughed, out loud, and in his face. I couldn't believe that he was really that dumb... actually, I probably could believe it if I really thought about it. I shook my head and turned to walk away. I was not about to let him tell me how to handle all of this when he was the one who had been cheating on me for awhile with one of them.

"I don't have to do anything you say or ask... I don't have to give a shit about you anymore." I snapped back and he pursed his lips again.

"Leave her alone, Sarah. I am warning you; I moved on." he said and I stopped. I couldn't believe that he had just done that to me. He was warning me to leave him alone? He couldn't be serious since he was the one who kept coming to talk to me. He must have really been stupid or she put him up to this right now.

"Are you really having this conversation with me right now? I know you moved on... hell, everyone knows that. I don't care that you have moved on. I wanted you to be happy, John... I just wish that you had gone about it in a more adult way. I can't believe that you would just cheat on me like that." I said and he pursed his lips.

"Well, if you had listened..." he was saying and I felt my eyes narrow. He was really going to argue with me. I didn't want to hear this from him.

"Shut up, tell Nikki if she has something to say then say it to me, don't come running her errands for her tonight, and leave me alone, John." I said and walked away. He was going to defend cheating... I really could do better. I got to my stuff, grabbed it, and headed towards the exit. Dean and Seth were going out tonight with Finn and a few more people. I was invited, but I really just wanted to get back to the hotel. I was going to Uber and go wallow in self-pity. I needed some me time. I had a lot to think about, and honestly I wasn't really over John. I hated seeing him with Nikki. I was going to go drink and cry... a lot. I was almost to the exit when I heard my name; I knew it was John so I turned around. I saw Elias walking up to me with a smile. I hadn't talked to him in awhile, and I had always had a crush on him, since Dusty signed him in NXT. He was the type I usually liked, and apparently needed to stick to since things went so well with John.

"Hey, good job tonight." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as he got in step with me as we walked to our vehicles.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some food or something." he said and it caught my completely off guard. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I... think I just want to get back to the hotel." I said in a surprise, even to myself. I couldn't believe that I was turning him down. He chuckled and nodded.

"Good, they have a bar in the restaurant. We don't have to go far." he said and I felt myself smirk. He was being persistent.

"Fine, I will meet you there once Uber gets here." I said as he shook his head.

"Come on, I can take you back." he said and I shook my head no.

"I can't..." I was saying when he caught me off guard.

"Sarah, shut up, and come on." he said with a chuckle. I was surprised, but found myself following him to his SUV. We threw our things in there, and he drove us back to the hotel. We listened to soft music, and didn't say much, except to have mutual road rage over the man who didn't understand that you are supposed to push the gas petal down at a green light. He got us there, and told me to meet him back down here in 15 minutes. I got to my room, and looked at the clock... did I really want to meet him?

* * *

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Adult content.**

* * *

"I didn't think that you were going to show up." Elias said as the bartender gave us our drinks.

"Why?" I asked him, but I didn't want to know that he was right. I had debated before finally walking down there. I really had nothing to loose. John was fucking Nikki, Seth was talking to his girlfriend, I had no idea what Dean was doing, and then... I was starting over.

"You dated John Cena, you are a McMahon, and I didn't really think you would give me the time of day." he said as my eyebrows slowly raised at what he was saying.

"Am I that bad?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Not to those who get to know you." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I guess my name comes with a certain stigma to it." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't always matter." he said and I smirked at him.

We sat there and talked until midnight. I was surprised that he was so easy to talk to and we had a lot in common. He wasn't usually the kind of person that I went after, but he wasn't without his charms. He walked me back to my room and we exchanged numbers. I walked inside and heard something crunch underneath me. I picked it up and sat on the corner of the bed.

 _We need to talk. ~ John_

I threw the note away, and wanted to deal with it tomorrow. I knew that he was probably going to bitch or whine again about something I really didn't care about, so I would deal with it later. I texted Seth about riding together tomorrow, and fell asleep. I actually fell asleep with a smile on my face... revenge was good, but maybe moving on was better?

 _The next night..._

I was sitting backstage with Dean and Seth when Elias came over and dropped something in my lap. I smirked as he walked away, while Dean and Seth looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" Seth asked me and I shrugged as I opened it. Elias had drawn me a sketch of my with the women's title. I smiled and looked back up at them as they were both watching me intently.

"What?" I asked them as Seth shook his head and Dean smirked.

"Sarah, you are up next." a stagehand said and I tucked it in my pocket before walking to gorilla position. I was going out to have a match against Alicia. I was getting back into the division and they had already put Nikki, Brie, Nia, Tamina and Alicia as a happy group of friends. I was fine with that. Nia had never bothered me, but I was surprised that Alicia was ok with this. She and I used to be friends, but she slowly changed when she dated Stu. I guess a lot had changed since I had been gone. I had already had a lot of people look the other way when I would walk down the hallway or leave catering. I couldn't let it completely bother me.

I went out and won the match, but Nikki came out to attack me. I was pissed off because it was deeply personal judging by the force and placement of her hits. I finally got pissed off and put her in a submission hold that the refs had to make me break. I walked back stage and Seth met me back there with an ice pack. I was taking it from him when John walked up to us all pissed off. I couldn't believe that he was dumb enough to do this, but he was.

"What the fuck?" he asked me and I knew Seth was just waiting to hit him.

"I'm sorry, did something upset you?" I asked him and he ran his hands over his face.

"If we have the problem... then leave it between us." he said.

"I would have if you hadn't of aired it everywhere that you fucking cheated on me. You started this, John... you didn't want her dragged into this then you could have handled all of this better." I shot back. He got ready to say something when someone yelled his name. We all turned to see Dad standing there and John mumbled something.

"John, do you have something to say?" Dad asked him and people scattered like they knew that something was going to happen.

"It doesn't matter." he said and Dad smirked.

"You were the one who decided to date the bosses daughter... and then you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. You fucked up, plain and simple, but we are all adults here. We can be nice to each other backstage, but just remember don't bite the hand that feeds." he warned him and John pursed his lips.

"Sarah, legals holds only." Dad said and I nodded. John walked away and Dad looked at us.

"Nice job, but don't do something stupid." he said and I nodded. He talked to us a few more minutes before we went back to the dressing room. We were all flying back out tonight. Seth and I were going to my house in Connecticut and we had invited Dean to come with us. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do now that he was single again. We got on the private plane with Dad, and Seth fell asleep by the time we took off. Dean and I were doing things on the computers, and Dad was working with his PA about the next few weeks. The flight was a short one and we had a waiting SUV take us to my house. Seth was living in Iowa and ran his own wrestling school with one of his old high school friends. They had wrestled together before Dad put Seth and I in FCW to get us really started in the business.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Seth said as he kissed my forehead and walked upstairs. Dean and I were in the kitchen when he handed me a beer. I took it and we sat down in the living room. I was on the couch with Dean as we flipped through channels before deciding on South Park.

"You and Elias?" he asked me and I shrugged. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Elias. He was a nice guy, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump back into a relationship right now.

"I don't know... maybe?" I said as he looked over at me. I had seen that look before as he leaned towards me. I knew there was no use in fighting it. Dean and I had been hooking up as 'friends with benefits' since he and Seth became friends in FCW. We would stop whenever someone got serious with someone else, but we kept coming back to each other. I let him pull me underneath him as his hand snaked up my ribs to my breast. I groaned as he gave it a hard squeeze while my hand roamed down his side to his pants. I slid my hand between us and freed him from the black running shorts he was wearing. He groaned as I ran my hand up and down his shaft. He quickly slipped a hand down my shorts and I bit my lip as I felt his fingers ghost over my slit. He chuckled in my ear as he plunged a finger deep inside of me.

"Glad to know I still make you wet." he growled as I pushed my shorts and underwear down my legs.

"Eager are we?" he asked me as I pushed his shorts off of him.

"What can I say? Your new look does something for me." I said and he smirked as he moved, and I whimpered at the loss of contact when he withdrew his finger. He chuckled as he grabbed his wallet, pulled out a condom, and rolled it on. I was sitting up and he looked at me as he sat back on the couch with his erect penis just begging for me to ride it. I straddled him and slowly eased myself onto him as he kissed me. He knew that I could be loud as he held onto my hips while I bounced on top of him. He broke the kiss and took a nipple in his mouth as I threw my head back and bit my lip to stifle the sounds that were threatening to come out. I was going faster and getting close as I felt him smack my ass. I jumped and he groaned at the different movement before rubbing the offending area as I rode him faster. I was close, and I knew that he had to be. He took my face in his hands and kissed me as he started to meet his hips to mine. I gasped and screamed into the kiss as he helped me ride out my orgasm. He pulled me to him and wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me once more.

"I have missed that." he mumbled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Dean." I admitted. We sat there for another minute before cleaning up, getting dressed, and going to the different bedrooms. I fell asleep refreshed and slightly more relaxed. I just hoped the few days off I had went good.

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

* * *

I was sitting backstage with Elias when I heard someone say my name. I looked over to see Ronda coming towards me. I knew that Nattie and her were friends, and she had trained with her. I had met Ronda once at the Hall of Fame and Wrestlemania, but I wasn't expecting her to come talk to me. I sat up as she sat down across from us. Elias nudged me, told me he would see me tonight, and waved to Rhonda before leaving.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"I know that you and Nikki have differences over John Cena, but I want to help you. I want to be a positive role model, and I can't stand half the shit that comes out of her mouth." she said and I smirked.

"I am always looking for friends, but I don't want this to become all about revenge. I wanted it at first, because he embarrassed me, but now... I just wanted someone better out there than them." I said and she smirked.

"I think we could be good friends." she said and I smirked.

"I'm fine with that." I said.

We were talking when I had to go out with Seth and I told Ronda I would talk to creative. She seemed happy with it, and I was happy with it. I wanted a revolution of any kind to get people to understand they didn't really represent the company my family had built. I walked out with Seth, messed with Dean, and headed back to the production truck as soon as I got done. I needed to talk to Dad and Stephanie.

"Sarah, everything ok?" Stephanie asked me when I walked in and I shrugged.

"I need to talk to you about future story lines." I said and she nodded. She told them to keep going and walked out with me.

"Is it Dean?" she asked me and I smirked, but shook my head no. They always expected Dean and my brother to fuck it up some how.

"No, um, I want to ally with Ronda, and I think she would be a good women's ambassador for the WWE. I know she was brought in to help out, and I think this is the time." I said and she looked surprised. I knew that they were still throwing around some ideas about her story lines, but this was good.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, they are still from the end of the diva era, and I think we need to usher in the new revolution. Women who really can fight, tell good stories, and make people care about it." I said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You are on creative when you get done wrestling again." she said with a chuckle, and I looked at her as she thought about it.

"Fine, but you do know what you are doing?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"You are turning them into possibly the biggest heels ever." she said and I shrugged.

"I can't make everyone hate them, but I can make everyone see their true colors. People need good role models, girls need to understand they don't need to steal things to get to better places, and they need to understand that things can go to those who work for it." I said and she nodded.

"I do like it, but is this really about revenge?" she asked me and I sighed.

"It was... it really was, but now, it's about making things better for those coming after me. I want women to be friends not enemies, but if I get the chance to hit them... then... ya know." I said and she smirked.

"I will run it by Dad, but you have my support." she said and I smiled at her.

We finished and I went to find Seth. I knocked on the door of their dressing room, and Dean opened the door. I got ready to say something when he pulled me into the room and kissed me. I moaned, but pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I was thinking about fucking you." he said and went to kiss my neck, but I stopped him.

"I have a date with Elias." I said and he smirked.

"I guess I will have to hold off then. I will tell Seth that you were here." he said and I nodded. I turned to leave, but he still had my wrist. I looked at him and he kissed me.

"Just know that I am not always ok with that arrangement." he mumbled and I was surprised. I couldn't believe that he was going to be like that. I turned to leave, but he still had me.

"Don't go." he said and I looked at him strange. He was now going to do this to me. I had expressed more feelings to him before Renee, and he still went with her. I wasn't about to do this right now.

"Funny, Dean... you are the one who came up with this." I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say before leaving. I walked out and left to meet Elias.

I got almost to the exit when Dad yelled at me. I stopped and looked at him as he was walking to me.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked me and I was taken back by what he was asking me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why did you ask Stephanie for a change?" he asked me and I looked at him strange. I was surprised that he was going to be like that; I thought he would like me to try and be more positive for the company.

"I.. um... thought it was..." I was saying when he hugged me.

"I'm not mad, Sarah. I'm proud of you." he said and I let out a breath that I was holding because I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh, thanks..." I said and he chuckled.

"Now, go, I saw Elias waiting for someone, and gossip backstage says it's you." he said and I chuckled.

"You listen to backstage gossip?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"When it comes to my children... which reminds me I need to speak to your brother." he said and I smirked. I hugged him and went to meet Elias. He held out his arm for me and I took it as we walked to his car. I got in and he was walking around when I looked over to see Dean and Seth. Dean was watching me, and I gave a small smile. He looked away and got in the car with Seth. I knew that I shouldn't feel bad, but I did.

 **A/N:Please Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was having fun out with Elias. He had chosen a local wing place, and I was happy because I had been wanting them. We were sipping on beers and waiting for our food to come when he put his hand over mine and I looked at him from the ESPN highlights that were on the TV.

"Sarah, I really like talking to you, but I was wondering if I could maybe... date you." he said and I could tell that he was nervous. I gave a small smile as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Like exclusive?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Unless, you don't want to..." he was saying, and I shook my head no.

"I do want to date you, but I wanted to make sure that we were on the same page." I said and he smiled at me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek as the waitress brought our food. We ate and headed back to the hotel. He took my hand as we walked inside and got onto the elevator. The doors were closing when John stepped onto the elevator and saw our hands.

"Elias, I didn't take you for a sloppy seconds kind of man." John quipped and I wanted to hit him, but Elias said something that stopped me.

"John, I love left overs... they usually taste better." he said with a chuckle as John's eye went wide, and Elias gave me a small peck on the lips. John was quiet the rest of the ride, and we got off on my floor.

"Thank you so much." I said and he smiled at me as I opened the door. He chuckled and followed me into the room.

"I have never liked him, and I don't want to hear anything bad about my girlfriend." he said as he pulled me in for another kiss. I moaned and pressed myself against his muscular form. He chuckled as he pulled away and pulled me to the sofa. We turned on the TV as I snuggled up to him. I was happy that I had given him a chance. He left a little while later and I was closing the door when I heard a noise. I looked out to see a girl coming out of Dean's room half dressed. He pushed some money in her bra and she chuckled before walking past me. I was surprised and looked at him. He was smirking until he saw me.

"What? You told me it was on hold." he said and walked back into his room. I was surprised as I walked back into mine. He was the one person that I was not expecting that from... I never expected him to tell me he had feelings for me; or get mad when they weren't the same as his. I remember the rejection I felt when he went for Renee, but I never took it out on him.

Seth POV

I was standing backstage with Sarah. She had to do her vignette with Dean tonight when she asks him not to beat me up. She was looking over the script when she threw it.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I looked up from texting my girlfriend, Sarah.

"They changed it to I have to kiss Dean." she said and I chuckled.

"Every girls current fantasy... well, him or Finn." I said and she glared at me.

"Funny, asshole." she shot back and I smirked.

"I'm going to talk to them about this shit." she said and walked out of the room. I was sitting there when someone knocked as the door opened. I looked up to see Elias looking in.

"Hey, Seth... you seen Sarah?" he asked me.

"She's going to talk to creative about the stuff tonight. She has to kiss Dean and flipped out about it." I said and he chuckled. He was pretty laid back. They had been dating for a few weeks now. She hadn't come around me or Dean as much, and Dean had been much more moody. He had tried to date someone, but she got insulted by something he did so that didn't last long. She was leading her revolution quite well, but they wanted her to stay with our story line because people liked it.

"Tell her I am looking for her?" he asked me and I nodded before he left. I was glad that she had found someone better than John Cena. She needed someone under the radar that she could have a real relationship with that wasn't going to use her.

Sarah POV

I was pissed off that I had to do this. I didn't want to kiss Dean... in fact, I didn't even want to be around him right now. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him or any of his shit. We hadn't really talked since I saw that whore leaving his room, and he told me to get over it. I wasn't mad that he was doing whatever made him happy... I was mad because he couldn't even give me the respect to deal it like I had. He had hurt me.

We were doing the taping, and I knocked on the door as scripted. He opened it without a shirt on, and I hated that he still did something to me. I was super happy in my relationship with Elias. We went through our lines, and I was turning to leave knowing that he should pull me back. He pulled me back, and I was going to argue, but when he kissed me... I wasn't prepared for it. He kissed me and pulled me into the room before shutting the door. I tried to pull away, but he kept his lips to mine.

"Dean, stop." I said and pushed at his chest. He started to kiss down my neck, and I let an involuntary moan slip out. He chuckled, and I pushed him off.

"You know you missed me." he said and I glared at him as I opened the door. I walked out and they told me it was great. I nodded and quickly left before Dean came after me. I wasn't upset at the scene, but I was upset at myself for letting him make me feel that way. I walked back to the changing room and Seth was stretching.

"Elias is looking for you." he said and I nodded.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sarah...?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, Seth?" I asked him and looked at him. I had tears shimmering in my eyes, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were over those feelings?" he asked me as I stepped back. He knew that I liked Dean, but he was already good friends with him, and Dean was going with Renee when Seth figured it out.

"I did... I guess it just creeps up." I said and he sighed.

"I still miss, Leigha." he said and I nodded. I knew that he knew he fucked up when he cheated on her with Zahara. He had admitted it, and I know that he misses her because she had a way of making him better.

"I don't even know why... I like Elias." I said and he chuckled.

"Is it your time of the month?" he asked me and I went to hit him, but he blocked me. We started to fight when the door came flying open, and we stopped. Stephanie was in the doorway and looked annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked her as Seth tried to get in a cheap shot, but I stopped him.

"The match is fucked." she said and I looked at her strange as she walked in.

"Ronda is hurt because of Nia. They official said that she is really fucked up. We were going to have Ronda and Nia, but now... nothing." she said and I sighed. I knew that was supposed to be a great match. I knew that messed up the women's match for the PPV.

"Call Nikki out. She can go out there bitching about how weak Ronda is and you can challenge her to see how weak she is." Seth said as Stephanie and I looked at him in surprise.

"That might work, Seth." Stephanie said and quickly left. I was standing there looking at Seth, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank him or yell at him. I knew that I didn't care for Nikki, but I didn't really care if I got my hands on her anymore.

"Sarah, come on." Seth said as we finally walked towards gorilla position for his match. I wasn't really in the mood since Stephanie told me that Nikki would be attacking me tonight while I was beside the ring. I hadn't been close to Nikki in a long time, and I wasn't sure if I could keep it under control. John had left me, and that was whatever it was going to be, but Nikki had started rumors, called me names, and even tried to flirt with Seth once or twice.

"Hey, look, you got this... I know that you are moving on, but make this the best storyline of all time." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right as his music hit. We walked out and people cheered. He got in the ring and was wrestling Baron when Dean walked out. I wasn't really in the mood for all of this to be going on tonight. Dean sat on the ramp and waited as I watched the match when I felt someone hit me in the back. The crowd was going crazy when I turned to see her. I knew that I was supposed to fight back, but for some reason I saw red. We were fighting, and I hit my shoulder into the barrier wrong. I swept her legs before I got a hold of her and threw her into the barrier by her ankles. She landed and the ref had stopped the match. I was stalking her and Seth pulled me back as Nikki crawled away. He stopped me as Dean was standing at the top of the ramp, Nikki was running down the side, and we were standing there when Baron picked up the mic.

"I'm still the GM, so I say Nikki and Sarah... settle it in the ring at the PPV. You two think each of you is the best; so prove it to us." he said as Seth slid into the ring and knocked him over. He took the mic and looked at Dean.

"Shut up... no one give a shit about what you say; but on the same PPV I'm going to prove to everyone that I am the best... again... by whooping your ass, Dean." Seth said and threw the mic down again. The crow went crazy as RAW ended. Seth jumped down and we headed to the back down the side. We got backstage and Elias was waiting for me. He handed me an ice pack before giving me a chaste kiss. We were starting to walk to the dressing rooms when we heard clapping behind us.

"Well done, nice set ups. You are both trending." Stephanie said as she walked up with Paul. They talked to us a little longer and we went to change. I was in a private changing room and had just stripped my top off when the door opened. I was in my sports bra, but I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Not now." I said and turned thinking it was Dean, Seth, or Elias, but I was shocked when I finally saw who it was.

 **A/N:Who is it?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I turned to see John standing there, and right now he was the last person I wanted to see tonight.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Why? Why did you have to do that?" he asked me and I sighed. I was not in the mood for his shit right now. I didn't care that she got hit. I didn't care about anything involving him anymore. I wanted this story line over now. I was actually starting to get mad at myself because I had ever wanted to do this. I wanted to start a revolution and get revenge, but being happy is so much better than revenge. I should have just listened to Stephanie about this, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Dad and Uncle Paul wouldn't let me live it down.

"What are you talking about? She attacked me. I know it's a story line, but she is works stiff. She is a fucking awful wrestler, and believe me I will enjoy it." I seethed at him since he decided to come in here and accuse me of shit.

"You did this." he accused me and I smirked. I was happy to say that for once what was happening right now was not my fault.

"Actually, fucktard, I didn't. It wasn't my idea." I said and he shook his head.

"Just get out, John. I have nothing to say to you." I said and he ran his hands over his face.

"Can't you see that I'm happy?" he asked me in an annoyed tone and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can't you see that I am?" I shot back and he smirked.

"You will never be happy with a wrestler. We all just use you to get to the top. We make you fall in love with us, reel you in, fuck you good a few times, and then string you along until we get a bump all because you are on our arm... or dick." he shot back and I saw red.

"Watch your mouth, Cena. You aren't all the same... you are the biggest asshole here. Speak for yourself." I warned him. I knew that I would love to hit him right now, but I didn't want to catch shit since he was in here with me mostly naked. He chuckled and stepped closer to me.

"Why? Afraid that I'm right about Elias? You can't possibly think he likes you... his story line sucks..." he was saying and I had enough. I punched him across the face and he stumbled back. I didn't let him catch his breath before I swept his legs causing him to crash into a coffee table with a loud bang. I was on top of him punching him as he tried to defend himself when the door came flying open. I felt arms pulling me off and I kept trying to get back to him.

"Calm down." a voice said and I looked back to see Elias holding me.

"You are fucking crazy." John said as Seth and Dean stood between us.

"I'm crazy? You came in here accusing me of hurting your fucking girlfriend, then tell me that the only reason people date me is to get a push in the company... and expect me not to react? You also came in here uninvited while I was changing!" I screamed at him as Elias let me go. I didn't have time to react as Elias shot through Seth and Dean. He tackled John again through the door. Seth and Dean looked at me as Elias punched him.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked me and I nodded as Dean handed me a shirt that was laying near by. I slipped it on and realized I was more sore than I thought. I groaned as Elias came back into the room. Seth fist bumped Elias as he walked over to me. I saw jealously streak through Dean's features as Elias checked on me. We didn't have to wait long before people appeared out of no where.

"Why is it always you all?" Paul asked us and I felt bad because Elias was here with us. I didn't want him to get in trouble, and things only got worse when Nikki came running to check on John.

"You bitch." she said and came at me, but Paul held her back.

"Settle it in the ring." he said as he shoved her out the door and closed it.

"What happened?" once he got everyone out that didn't need to be in there anymore.

"John came in while I was changing and started saying shit. I couldn't take it, so I hit him. He was accusing people of only dating me to give their careers a push." I said and I couldn't look at Elias. I knew that John could be telling the truth or only wanted to plan doubt in my mind, but either way... it was working.

"And John ended up through the door?" he asked us.

"I did it." Seth said before Elias could speak up.

"Fine, but you all are suspended for fighting back stage until the PPV... it will actually work in your favor. I will spin it with creative, and deal with everyone else. I have to include that for you, Elias, and Dean. Sarah, go talk to your Dad, at least." he said and I nodded.

"I got your stuff and meet you in the parking lot." Elias said and I sighed as Paul pointed towards the door. I opened it to see Nikki standing by John as someone helped him up. She turned and slapped me across the face. I was done with this night. I punched her, as she started to say something, and she fell over holding her face.

"Sarah!" Paul said and I turned to look at him.

"I'm already suspended!" I shot back and Seth gave me a thumbs up as Dean and Elias smirked. I made my way to production and Dad was sitting there with Vince.

"Was it worth it?" Vince asked me as I sat beside him.

"He came in while I was changing and started to tell me that people only dated me because I was a McMahon." I said and Dad looked pissed.

"I also hit Nikki because she slapped me, but to answer your original question... it was so worth it." I said and Vince chuckled.

"John is also suspended." Dad said and I shrugged.

"Paul is there now dealing with it. Elias tackled John, but Seth took the fall for it." I said and they both nodded. Dad told me to take the private plane home tonight with Seth since we were suspended and he would let us know what else was going on. I walked to the parking lot, told them, and we all headed for the airport. I was just going to stay at the family house in Orlando for the few days off. Seth was going to stay with me, Dean was going to Vegas, and Elias was going to Orlando since that's where he lived. I knew that we would be having a conversation soon, but tonight I just wanted to get home.

 **A/N:Who is it?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews! So sorry for the delay. I hope that everyone had a good holiday season.  
**

* * *

Dean ended up coming to Orlando with us, and I wasn't surprised. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do since his divorce. He never liked being in Las Vegas anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't move closer to us in either Florida or Iowa. We took the car to the house and I had convinced Elias to just stay here tonight. We hadn't landed til after midnight, and were all tired. I showed Elias were we were sleeping and realized I wasn't tired. Elias laid down, and I heard soft snoring a few minutes later. I sighed and knew that I wasn't ready to sleep yet. I changed into a swimsuit, grabbed my phone, and went to sit outside. I turned on the pool lights, which were rope lights that went around the edge and set them to low light. I didn't want to wake up everyone because I was sitting out here. The pool was a zero entry pool, so I sat in the very shallow water and looked up at the sky. I could see the stars since we were far enough out and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was tired, but not physically tired... mentally and emotionally... I was drained. I couldn't help but wonder if Elias was what John had said. I didn't need convincing that John was actually like that, but I didn't want Elias to be like that. I knew that I could either talk to him about it and choose to believe him, or end it now.

"You look beautiful." a voice said and I turned to see Elias coming outside. I wasn't expecting him to be up.

"I didn't mean to keep you up." I said and he chuckled as he sat beside me. He was in his boxers.

"You didn't... I couldn't find you and saw you sitting out here." he said and I nodded.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am nothing like what John said." he said and I smirked because he knew what I was thinking. I wasn't surprised. I hadn't really talked to anyone on the flight. I hated that John had said that to me, and it was affecting me this much.

"I am wrestling with that right now." I said and he nodded.

"You are only supposed to do that in the ring." he quipped and I chuckled.

"Seriously, Sarah, I am not like that... I know that what he said might be true for some guys, but not me. I am just asking for the chance to show you I'm not like that. I know that we might not be soulmates or it might just fizzle out, but give us the chance to find that out. I had fun being around you, and I really like you." he said and I looked at him. I could tell that he was being sincere.

"I am scared." I finally said and he nodded.

"Me too... relationships cane be that way, but I just want the chance to try." he said and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I finally looked at him and he kissed me softly.

"I don't want to get hurt either, but I am willing to try it." he said and I nodded. He smiled at me as I felt his hand slide into the back of my hair and his lips molded to mine. I moaned as he carefully laid me back into the water and continued to kiss me. I could feel him poking me in the thigh, and moaned as his hand ran down my side.

Dean POV

I couldn't sleep and was getting annoyed at staring at the ceiling.I got up and looked out the window. I was surprised to see Elias and Sarah kissing in the pool. I felt jealously surge through me as his hands roamed over her body. I knew every inch of her curves and I thought of them as I saw her body reacting to his actions. I knew that I should have told her, but I thought the feelings would go away once I was with Renee. They never went away, but I was committed to Renee. I couldn't say I was relieved when she asked for the divorce, but I didn't fight it.

I groaned when I saw Elias kiss down Sarah's neck, and my hand went to my boxer briefs. I gave a sharp tug on my hardening member, and palmed myself. I finally freed myself and ran a hand over my shaft as I saw her kiss him. I could tell the moment he entered her by the way her back arched. I closed my eyes, and imagined myself inside of her. I groaned as I thought of her walls clinging to my hard self, and the way I slid inside of her her so perfectly. I looked out to see Sarah flip them over and start to ride Elias. I saw her breast bouncing and stroked myself faster. I watched as she rode him harder and faster as my stokes became faster. I knew the moment she went because she collapsed onto him. I shot myself into my boxer briefs and wished that it was me down there who was holding her while she came down from her high.

Sarah POV

I woke up the next morning in Elias's arms and felt like most things were going to be ok. I knew that I just couldn't let John get to me. I carefully and quietly untangled myself from Elias. I walked downstairs and made some coffee. I was heading out of the kitchen when Dean came into the doorway.

"Sorry." I mumbled and walked past him.

"I didn't expect you up this early after your late night play time." Dean said and I stopped. I looked at him and he smirked as he walked towards me.

"Remember to turn off the pool lights next time." he said as I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

"I hope he pleases you like I did." he said and I felt embarrassed, angry, and upset at myself. I couldn't stop myself as I chucked my coffee mug at the back of Dean's head. Coffee went flying, and he grunted when it hit him between the shoulder blades. He turned around and glared at me.

"You are no better than John, and exactly like him. You just use people." I hissed at him. I turned to walk away, but he caught my arm.

"I am nothing like that piece of shit." he growled at me. He got ready to say something else, but I heard someone coming. I tried to jerk my arm free, but he held it.

"We will discuss this later." he said and let me go. I was shocked by his actions, and quickly walked back into the kitchen to clean up my mess.

 **A/N:Please review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in production. I wasn't exactly hiding from anyone, but that didn't mean I wanted to see anyone. I had told Elias that I was just nervous about my upcoming match. Tonight was the PPV, but in all honesty... I didn't want to deal with him or Dean. Seth knew that something was up because as twins we couldn't really hide anything from the other.

"You ready for tonight?" a voice asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Dad standing there looking at me.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded as he sat next to me. He looked at me and I had a feeling that he was going to pick right now to have a meaningful conversation.

"What's going on, Sarah? You don't get nervous, and right now you aren't really anything." he said and I looked over at him.

"That obvious?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm your dad... you and Seth couldn't even hide the frog you all tried to keep as a pet for a day before losing it in the house." he said and I chuckled. Seth had found a frog and convinced me that we needed it as a pet when we were 5. We put it in an open box... and naturally it got out in about an hour; probably sooner, but that's how long it took us to know it.

"I don't actually care about the match. I don't care... John can fuck whatever, but I can't stop thinking that he's right about what he said." I said and looked up at Dad. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"About people dating you?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Sarah, you just have to do what you think is right. People use people all the time, and people will hurt you. It's all about what you want to go through. I can't tell you who to date or not date because I don't know either." he said and I nodded.

"I can say 'told you so about John', but I don't know Elias. I know that whoever you end up with... I hope they make you happy." he said and I gave a small smile.

"How did you know about Mom?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"She is the first person who I think about when I wake up, makes me smile when I think about her, and she's the last person I think about before I finally fall asleep." he said and I chuckled.

"So when you find that person... you just know. If it's Elias... that's good, but if not then don't worry about it because you will find them. The only advice I can give you is to be open to someone you might not have expected." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Now, I know you don't want revenge, but please just go kick her ass." he said and I chuckled.

"Escort me out?" I asked him and he smirked as we started towards gorilla position.

"I got you some back up." he said and I shrugged. We walked up and Ronda was waiting for me. I was actually glad to see her. We all knew that Brie would be out there with Nikki so in order to even get a fair fight. Seth gave me a thumbs up as Dean had a hard gaze on me as we walked out. The crowd was electric as Nikki and Bella were already in the ring.

The match started and Ronda had her hands full with Brie trying to screw up or put herself into the match. Nikki and I started off slow, and finally progressed to her using real blows. I was tired of it after the 4th rib shot, and I was done being safe. I swept her off her feet, and slammed her onto the ring mat while her head bounced off the mat. I knew that I had dazed her as I let blows rain down on her. I knew that I was over revenge, but I still wanted to get my shots in after she had been working stiff this whole match. The ref was trying to control me, but I finally dragged her out onto the announcer table and launched myself off the top rope onto her. I heard the table crack as it broke beneath us. She screamed in pain as the ref threw up the 'X' symbol to stop us. I managed to pull myself up as Ronda was watching while Brie tried away from her. I walked over to Ronda and she raised my hand in the air as everything hurt. i hadn't meant to do that much to her, but I was feeling the match. The crowd was loud and off their feet as I walked up the ramp with Ronda. The medics were rushing over to Nikki as I walked behind the curtain. I knew there hadn't really been many hardcore matches.

I walked backstage and people started to applaud me and I held up Ronda's arm as she hugged me. I knew that I had bruises, and I was bleeding somewhere, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to the hotel. I was immediately pulled into a hug by Seth and Elias kissed my forehead. I looked over to see Dad cheering for me, and Vince was smiling at me. Dean finally caught my eye as he shook his head. I knew that we still had plenty of unspoken stuff that needed to be said, as our eyes locked. I almost wondered if he was the one that Dad was talking about.

"You need to get looked at." Dad said as Dean's music hit, and I knew that Seth and Dean had a match. I was supposed to be helping Seth, so I shook my head. I walked over and Seth looked at me.

"I have to go out with Seth." I told Dad and he sighed.

"The story line changed since you are insisting on going out... Dean Dq's and Sarah... you have to go with him." Dad said and I looked back at him like he was crazy.

"It was his idea." he said and pointed to Seth. I looked at him with real annoyance as Dad walked away to production, since we were about to go out. I shook my arms out and looked at Seth.

"You look like shit." he said I smirked. I was probably still running off lots of energy, so I wasn't feeling it yet.

"And you look like you need me, but why do I have to go with him?" I said and he chuckled. I knew that he wouldn't answer me, but I had to let him know I was annoyed. He walked out and I was right behind me, even after Dad protested. The crowd went wild for Seth and I heard a few 'Sarah' chants. I was happy about that, as the match started. The match went well, but Brie came out. I wasn't even sure why she was out here, but I slammed her into the barricade before Dean grabbed me. I looked up to see Seth caught in the ropes, and couldn't move. I kicked Dean, and went back for Seth, but Dean hauled me backstage where we could still hear the crowd... we had to play fun as the camera people raced to catch up with us. Dean pushed us into a waiting limo, and we left. I looked over and all my stuff was in the limo with Dean's. The only problem was that now I was stuck in a limo with Dean in traffic. We looked at each other, almost daring the other to speak.

 **A/N: Please Review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"We are going to be about an hour until we get to the hotel." the driver said after we sat there for a few minutes. Dean hit the button and rolled up the partition between us and him. I was looking out the window as the traffic barely budged an inch when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed my bag, fished it out, and saw that it was from Elias. He was telling me that I had done good and he would meet me at the hotel. I responded and put the phone back, as I sat back I looked up to see Dean watching me. We still hadn't spoken to each other, but I knew what would most likely happen if we did... yelling would ensue. I went to move and winced so I just went back to the original way I was sitting.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded without making eye contact with him. He sighed and moved right next to me, so I finally looked at him.

"You have that whole side of the limo, and you need to sit right here?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I need you on this dick, but we have things to discuss." he said and my eyes got huge. I wasn't surprised that he said it, but I figured that even he had finally given up and moved on.

"No." I said and went to move, but he pulled me back with him as my body ached and not in the good way. I looked at him and he had an unreadable expression.

"What do you want Dean? I'm happy with Elias." I said and looked back out the window across from us, but I felt him move so I looked back up at him. I couldn't react fast enough as his lips brushed against mine. I stiffened, but the more pressure he put against me, the more I relaxed into him. He finally pulled away and I bit my bottom lip. He began to nip down my neck, and I stiffled a moan as he chuckled.

"I know you, Sarah, and you are still wondering about if what John said is true... and it is. A lot of guys want you for your name, but I'm not one of them." he said and I finally managed to scoot away from him. I hated that he knew me... he knew me almost as good as Dad or Seth. I couldn't hide anything of any of them.

"No, you are much worse. You are Seth's best friend, and someone who didn't take my feelings into account back then, and now you are pissed because I am doing the same to you." I shot back and he pulled me back to him again. I pushed him off, but he managed to pull me into his lap. He had my hands in his, and wasn't letting me move too far away from him.

"I thought I loved Renee... and I wanted to see where it went. I didn't think you really felt that way about me. I thought it was just a crush from our arrangement. We knew that someone would get feelings, and I didn't want that to be a dead end." he said and I shook my head. I was getting upset again, and I didn't want him to see it. I didn't want him to see anything.

"You made me feel dumb, Dean. You told me that I was just Seth's sister, and that they were just a crush. You called me 'clingy and dumb'. You then proceeded to shove your relationship in my face at every chance you got." I said and he sighed.

"Sarah..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"No, Dean! No! We aren't having this discussion. I have Elias, and I want to see where that goes. I want to know what could happen, even if it doesn't turn out to be my soulmate, or whatever, I want to try. We aren't doing this. You are just Seth's friend, so let this go. We should never had made that arrangement in the first place... it was dumb, at least on my part." I said and he seemed surprised at my answer, so he loosened his grip. I tried to move, but he pulled me back against him.

"You can't mean that, Sarah." he said and I looked over my shoulder at him. I knew that I wasn't sure if I 100% meant it, but I wasn't backing down now. He had hurt me, and I didn't want that feeling again.

"Dean, I do. I would have moved the world for you at one time, but now... I just want you to move. You hurt me... a lot. I know that we are both guilty here, and I should have walked away, but I was dumb. I can't do this anymore. You are Seth's friend, and I'm his sister. We will have to interact, but not like this... and not anymore." I said as he was processing everything I had told him. He surprised me by pressing his lips to mine. I was taken back, and tried to move, but he held me in place. I finally moved my face enough to get his lips off mine, and he left his face pressed against mine.

"Dean, don't do this... this isn't you." I whispered as I felt my emotions swirling. He didn't say anything, and his breathing was ragged. He was never one to really get attached, so I couldn't figure out why he was being like this.

"Dean, if you can tell me that you 100% love me then I will give this a chance, but if you can't... then let's move on." I said and looked at him. He was looking at me and I actually felt myself hoping me would say those words. I could give my all to Dean if he could or would see me as more than a comfort or a fuck piece. He didn't say anything as we looked at each other, and I knew that was the end of all of this. I had my truth about Dean Ambrose.

"Go be happy with someone else... I am." I said and I was shocked at the quickness he deposited me back into the seat next to him. He wordlessly moved to the other side and had a hard look at me. I could tell that we were both hurting in our own ways, but all he had to do was admit it. He couldn't. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when Elias fucks you over." he said and there was so many things I wanted to say back to him, but chose to leave it there. I didn't want him to see that I was still hurting, or that maybe I was lying to myself about everything. I didn't want Dean Ambrose to see that he was still affecting me. He didn't deserve that.

 **A/N: Please Review  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.** **Thanks for the reviews and follows!** Seth POV

I knew that something wasnt right... or at least something had happened the night of the PPV when they went back to the hotel. Sarah was almost refusing to be around Dean, and Dean was now in a relationship with Liv Morgan. He couldnt stand her, and now they were dating? He kept insisting that things just happen but I had reason not to believe him.

We had a few days off and I was back in Iowa for the opening of the coffee shop I was backing. Sarah was coming in town tomorrow to stay with me for the opening. I had invited a few friends to come, and Dean... but she didnt need to know that part. I knew that Elias wasnt coming with her so she and Dean might actually interact. Im not one to usually get in the middle of someones relationship, but something happened where they went from everything is ok to pure hatred of each other.

"Knock knock." a voice said and I turned to see Sarah coming into the coffee shop. I hugged her as I was finishing up a few things.

"I guess Im early." she said and I shook my head as I guestured for her to sit at the bar.

"Nah, I invited a few people to a private opening, but the real opening for family is tomorrow." I said and she nodded as the door opened again. We both turned and looked to see my Sarah and Dean coming inside. She shot me a look, but my Sarah immediately hugged her.

"Seth told me you would be here tomorrow." she said and I chuckled.

"Not surprised." she joked as Dean hugged me. I couls tell and I was guessing my Sarah could tell there was tension between them. I shows them the store, and we got some coffee. They knew that I was excited about this new project before we walked over to thw wrestling school for me and Dean to talk to the new class. Sarah and Sarah were going to come since my sister could talk to them about the womens side of it.

Sarah Pov

I couldnt believe that Seth had done this to me. I had pretty much told him I never wanted to see Dean if I didnt have to see him. He was the one who never wanted us to date in the first place. I showed up excited for him, and he wanted me to stay through tomorrow foe thw other opening... but I just wanted to go back now. I didnt want to deal with Dean.

We had fun at the coffee shop and Im glad Sarah was there to talk to me. Im sure even she could see the tension between us. The talk at the wrestling school went well, and Seth told us to come back to their place. I knew that since I had agreed to stay there I couldnt really get out of it. Dean was apparently also staying there... what fun.

I made it through dinner, and told them I was tired before heading to the room I was staying in. Sarah kept asking if I needed anything, but in reality I just needed away from Dean. I changed and got ready to crawl in bed when I heard the door open. I got ready to tell Seth I was fine, but I turned to see Dean coming in and shutting the door.

"Get out." I hissed and he looked at me. He didnt say anything as we stared at each other. I had no idea why he was even in here.

"Dean!" I snapped and he sighed.

"I was hoping we could talk... maybe just to drop the tension. Seth knows something is definately going on." Dean said and I rubbed my temples. I had been getting migraines again, and I didnt want to deal with this.

"Dean, I honestly have nothing to say... you made it clear how you have felt every time, and I am moving on. You told me not to come crying to you when it didnt work, so Im not coming to you at all." I said and he pursed his lips.

"You really can be a stubborn bitch at times." he mumbled and I laughed at him.

"Thats thw way to get me to talk to you, but I really have nothing to say. You wont or cant take it that I did to you what you did to me." he said as my headache became a louder poubding in my head as I rubbed my temples again.

"Are you migraines back?" he asked me as I felt something warm trickle down my lip. I watched as Dean's eyes got huge. I touched my face and saw blood. I knew that having a nose bleed right now wasnt a good thing. I didnt have time to react as Dean grabbed a towel from the connecting bathroom. He held it up to my face and lowered me to the bed. He had seen me with these before.

"I dont need your help." I said as his hand rested gently on the back of my neck and he chuckled softly. I had missed being this close to him. I had missed his smell, thw wsy his eyes had a glimmer of mischief in them if you looked real close, or the way his hands were so delicate when they touched me.

"The same way I dont need yours?" he asked me and I pushed him away as I felt my nose stop gushing.

"Dean... dont... I have Elias and you have Liv. Im not having this discussion again. Thank you for your help tonight, but Im still standing by my desicion. I respected your statement and didnt bother you. Please respect mine and let me be happy with Elias. Let me see wherr this goes without your guilty looks, you comments, or you rubbing your relationship in my face." I begged him.

"Sarah..." he was saying when he stood up. He didnt say another word as he walked to the door, left, and shut it behind him. I wasnt sure why I still let him affect me like this as I fell over and sobbed into the bed. I just wanted to be happy. I had Elias, so shouldnt that be enough.

Elias POV

I was at my house in Orlando when there was a knock at the door. I had just gotten back from working out, and figured it was Dash coming by.I was surprised when I opened it to find Sarah. I didnt know she was in town.

"I hope Im not bothering you." she said and I let her inside.

"No, I just didnt know you were in town." I said and closed the door behind us. I turned around and her lips met mine. I instantly pulled her closer.

"I missed you." I whsipered to her and she smiled at me. I had to admit that I had fallen harder than I expected for her, but I wasnt complaining.

Seth POV

I got up the next morning and found Sarah's room empty with a note on the bed.

 _Seth,_

 _Thanks for yesterday. I had fun and your coffee shop was wonderful. I know it will do great. Ill explain why I left to you one day, but today just enjoy your spotlight._

 _Twin love,_

 _Sarah_

I sighed and went to Dean's room. I knew there was a lot she wasnt telling me... and most of it started with him. I walked in and he was still asleepm I dumped him from the bed and he stood up quickly looking around wide eyed and pissed off.

"Seth, what the hell?" he asked me. I gave him the note and he read it. He looked up at me with mixed emotions.

"Im not dumb enough to think that shit hasnt been going on between you for more than just friends... so tell me what the fuck Im missing so I can fix it." I said and he pursed his lips.

 **A/N: should Dean tell him?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.** **Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

I looked at Dean and I knew that something was there. I knew that Sarah had told me about her feelings for Dean, and had struggled with them after he got divorced from Renee... but there was still something else. She loathed him now, and I had a feeling that had to do with more than just her feelings.

"I need answers, and I will be asking her, but I'm asking you right now... what the fuck is going on?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You need to talk to her." he said and I ran my hands over my face.

"I will, but Dean, I'm asking you as a friend." I said and he pursed his lips. We were best friends, but I had a feeling all that was about to change.

"We... were friends with benefits since you and her started in FCW. She told me how she really felt about me when I started dating Renee, but I rejected her. I thought I wanted Renee, and I was wrong. So, when she and John broke up I thought we were just going to go back to that first arrangement, but she started dating Elias. I told her how I felt and she told me she wanted Elias. I told her I didn't believe her, and we aren't really talking to each other right now unless you want us to because of it." he finally said and I couldn't stop myself. I launched myself across the room at him. I punched him across the face and we started to fight. We destroyed the entire room before my Sarah got us apart. We were both bloody and pissed off.

"You need to leave. I thought we were friends, but you just wanted to fuck my sister. I asked you to stay away from her, and you couldn't even do that." I hissed at him. He smirked as he stood up and looked at me.

"She's an adult, Seth. I didn't do anything she didn't want." he shot back and I hit him again.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted. He got his stuff and left as I sat on the steps with my head in my hands. Sarah was grabbing things to patch me up, but I wanted the other Sarah... my sister. I needed to tell her that I was sorry, that it was my fault, or just hug her. I had failed her as a brother. I shouldn't have pushed them apart, but I never realized how much Dean had really hurt her.

Sarah POV

I was happy to have my days off with Elias. He was such a nice guy, and he was attentive. I wasn't sure why I ever actually liked Dean, or John. We flew to the next city for Raw. I knew that Seth wanted to talk to me because I had gotten some interesting text messages, and a lot of 'I'm sorry' text, but I wasn't sure why. I kissed Elias before heading to find my brother. I passed Dean, and he wouldn't even look at me, but I could tell he had gotten the shit beaten out of him. I found Seth and before I could ask him what was going on he hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I didn't understand why you didn't want to be around, but I knew it was because of Dean. I asked him what was going on, and I am sorry he hurt you the way he did and not realized it." he said and my eyes got huge.

"You are the reason he looks like he got the shit beat out of him." I said and he ran his hands over his face.

"Why, Sarah? Friends with benefits?" he asked me and I shrugged. I never actually wanted to have this conversation with my brother, but here it was happening.

"Something always did and still kind of does draw me to him. I shouldn't have been friends with benefits with him, but... I was dumb. I did like him, and he chose Renee. I moved on with John, and then when we were both single he never said anything about how he felt until I got with Elias. I want to see where it goes with Elias because he makes me happy. I told Dean how I felt and I guess he didn't want to hear it much like I didn't when I told him when he was with Renee." I said and he sighed.

"I asked you to stay away from him." he said and I laughed.

"Seth, we are the same... you thought that would actually work?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I guess not, but I think I am more upset that I didn't realize how much it hurt you." he said and I shrugged.

"Seth, we are twins... the bond is real but it doesn't tell you everything." I said and he chuckled as he hugged me.

"What did Sarah do when you beat the shit out of him?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's mad at me, but mainly because I destroyed the entire guest room." he said and I shook my head at him.

"Seth, please don't let this completely ruin your friendship with Dean... you guys really are best friends." I said and he sighed. I knew what he was thinking.

"I know...but I'm not actually going anywhere. I respect your friendship, and that's why I left. I wanted you two to be able to be friends." I said and he nodded.

"I'm still mad, but I will eventually forgive him." he said and I nodded.

We went out, did our thing, and I went back to be with Elias. Seth was hurting so he was going to go on back to the hotel. Elias and I were going out with some of his friends tonight. I was walking out with him, and saw Dean watching me. I looked over and we locked eyes. I could see the pain, and I knew that I shouldn't have felt anything, but I did. I felt a lot... I guess that I always would.

"You ok?" Elias asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just tired." I lied and he kissed me before he opened the door for me.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

Elias POV

I was sitting in production, waiting on Sarah, when I overheard a few people talking. Seth and Dean had a falling out because Dean was hitting on Sarah. I was surprised that he was hitting on Seth's girlfriend, until I figured out that he was talking about Seth's sister... my Sarah. I couldn't say I was happy about that at all, but I found out that Seth had gotten into a fight with Dean. I knew that I was grateful for Seth, but I wasn't sure if I should talk to Sarah about it.

"Hey, thanks for waiting. I wanted to see you about your new story line." Shane said and I sat up to look like I was paying attention, and now wondering if his daughter really wanted Dean Ambrose instead of me. We talked about it, and I was still going to fued with Bobby Lashley, but I would be moving towards the IC title. I was glad to hear about that because I wanted my career to move forward, and not be the guitar playing wrestler for my entire career. I finished talking to him about the time that Sarah came into the production area. Shane smiled and hugged her.

"Dinner tonight? Seth and Sarah will be there." he told her and she nodded. I had seen Seth's girlfriend backstage before the event.

"Elias, I expect to see you there." he said and I was surprised I was considered family already. Sarah took my hand and walked us out of the area.

"Can we have a minute?" I asked her and she noticed my serious tone. She nodded and we walked to my changing room. I wasnt sharing with anyone tonight as she walked in and I shut the door. I locked it and she looked at me.

"Whats going on?" she asked me and I sighed. I wasnt sure how to approach this.

"I overheard that your brother got into it with Dean... because of you." I said and she ran her hands over her face.

"Yes... Dean and I have a somewhat varied past. We tried to date before he got married and I went with John. We ended up choosing other people. Its the past." she said and I nodded.

"So, if its in the past why did they just get into it?" I asked her and prayed she didnt get really pissed off at me for asking this. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I dont pretend to understand my brother and his friends. I dont know and I honestly dont care... but why dont you ask me what is really bothering you?" she asked me as I looked down at her with my hands on her arms.

"Are you happy with me?" I finally asked her and she smiled up at me. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. I ran my hands up her arms and cupped her face. She finally pulled apart as I looked at her.

"You wouldnt be invited to family dinner if I wasnt." she said and I chuckled before kissing her again.

Sarah Pov

We got to the restaurant and I saw between Elias and Dad. Seth was between Elias and Sarah. I knew that he was nervous as we all started to talk about different things, but it mostly kept to the business. He had a firm grip on my hand under the table as I rubbed soothing circles in the back of his hand.

"So, Elias, what changes would you make if you could to your storyline?" Dad asked him and it caught him off gaurd. He glanced at me as I sipped on wine.

"I mean everyone wants to be a champion." he said and Dad smiled, so did Paul. I knew that it would be in hsi storyline because it kind of was a perk of dating my family. I hated that it was, but in truth it really was.

The rest of dinner went well, and Elias would add to the conversation when he felt like he should. We got back into the rental and started back to the hotel.

"That went well..." he said as he guided us onto the highway and I rolled my eyes.

"You can get the shit beat out of you for 30 mintues without issue, but family dinners scare you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You, McMahons, are a tough crowd. I saw the wrong thing and suddenly Im 'Future endevored'." he said and I was laughing.

"Grandpa is only done that to one person either of us dated... and now shes dating Sonya. She was an absolute idiot." I said and his eyes widened because he knew I was talking about Zahara.

We got back to the hotel and went to my suite. I was tired and they was a garden tub in the bathroom.

"Enjoy." he said as I ran my water. He was going to watch TV or something. I had just slipped into the water when he came into the bathroom holdinf 2 glasses of champagne. I smiled as he offered me one of them.

"I thought you were watching TV." I said as he sat on the floor next to the tub.

"You are more interesting." he said as he toasted with me and sipped the champagne.

"Thank you for braving my family tonight." I said as kissed his cheek.

"Think you can brave mine in a few nights? We will be in Pittsburgh and my Dad wants to meet you." he said and I smiled as he kissed me. I realized we werr getting serious now and it was my turn to be nervous.

I got done with my bath and was laying on the bed with Elias when someone knocked on the door. I checked it and found Sarah on the other side. I opened it and realized she was very upset.

"Sarah, are you ok?" I asked her as fresh tears came from her eyes. I pulled her to the sofa as Elias excused himself to shower.

"Whats going on?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I walked in on Seth cheating on me with some ring rat." she said and I hugged her. I knew my brother was a fuck up but I thought he wasnt this dumb... and now I was in the middle of it.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I was sitting in the cafe down from the hotel next morning. I had gotten Sarah to airport and on the first flight to her mom's in Kansas City. I had told Seth to meet me here at 8am. I knew that not only did I have to talk to Seth about what was going on, but I had found John kissing Sarah in the lobby of the hotel. She was drunk and he wasnt helpful.

He sat down and took off his sunglasses... he looked like shit. He started to say something but I held up my hand to stop him. I didnt really care what he was about to say.

"I dont care. I can assure you that I really dont. I sent her back to Kansas City, and know that last night I found her drunk making out with John in the lobby last night... now, clean up your mess." I told him. He got ready to say something, but I threw money down and left. I had a whole other mess to deal with involving John.

I walked to his room and knocked. He opened it and smirked.

"I was waiting for you to come yell at me." he said and moved for me to come in, but I didnt.

"Please just dont push this any further. I dont care if you know who she was or not... just dont interfer anymore" I almost begged him and he smirked. He wasnt going to make this easy.

"I cant help it if she likes me." he said and I shook my head. I had asked politely and turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was John's. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he looked almost conflicted by what he wanted to say.

"Get back with me and I can forget about a lot of things." he said and I shook my head no.

"Hope she chooses Seth over me." he said in a low tone and I turned to face him.

"Just rememeber John... the McMahons are bad to have as enemies." I said and walked back ro my room.

Seth POV

I had left the hotel late and driven an hour to the next city. I didnt care much todsy as I walked into the arena and found Sarah talking to Dad. I had been told to find him as soon as I got there. Sarah hugged me and Dad shook his head.

"Seth, just stop fucking around." he said and I nodded. He didnt say much else and I was walking with Sarah when we passed Dean kissing some girl. Sarah pursed her lips and walked faster when I realized the girl looked familiar. She was the same ring rat I had slept with last night.

"Enjoy my seconds." I mumbled and Dean pulled away chuckling. He handed the girl money, she winked, and walked off.

"She is a hooker... It wasnt just your seconds." he said and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Whats the matter, Seth? Couldnt say no to a pretty face?" Dean asked me and I glared at him. I went to hit him, but Sarah and Elias were there to stop me. They took me back to the dressing room. I wasnt surprised when Dad came and told us to go home early for our days off. Sarah was going with Elias to Pittsburgh, so she was staying until he was done. I took the first car and left. I needed my space right now. I had managed to piss off my sister, sleep with a hooker, have my best friend hate me, and loose my girlfriend all in a few nights... I just wanted to hit a reset button.

Elias POV

Sarah and I left the show as soon as we were done. Shane had told us to go and I knew part of it had to do with stuff earlier. We flew to Pittsburgh and my Dad met us at the airport that night. I was glad to see him, and felt bad because it was well after midnight. He hugged us, and took us to his house. I had bought him a new house when I first started with WWE and he loved it.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said as we walked into the room we were staying in for the few days.

"You are welcome." she said and I pulled her into a kiss. She shivered and I knew that she was cold. I ran my arms up and down her arms before stepping away.

"Lets get changed and sleep." I suggested and she nodded. I was watching her as she changed and she was beautiful.

"Turns out I have a better way to warm us up." I said and pulled her to me. We fell onto the bed while hands went everywhere, and clothes followed.

I looked down at her in my arms after we had come down from our highs and she was tucked into my side.

"I love you, Sarah." I whispered to her. She looked over her shoulder at me and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, Elias." she said with a small yawn.

"Get some sleep." I said and she chuckled as she pulled away from me. I was confused as she got up and pulled on some underwear and the flannel shirt I had on when we got here.

"I dont want to wake up in the middle of the night cold." she said and I chuckled as I pull on some clothes while she settled back in bed.

"Its past the middle of the night." I said as she pulled the covers over us and I pulled her back in my arms.

"Shut up." she mumbled as I kissed her cheek. We asleep as the rest of the world was just getting their day started.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

Elias POV

I woke up and it was well past noon. We had gotten here early that morning and slept. Sarah was still sleeping and looked beutiful. She was beside me on her stomach. She was in my flannel shirt and little her little underwear wasnt helping matters. I started to plant kisses up her shoulder and over onto her neck. She moaned lightly as my finger tips trailed up the back of her leg as she flexed her fingers into the sheets. I carefully moved her underwear aside as my fingers trailed over her slick opening. She moaned again and arched her back as I placed more kisses down her neck while my fingers gently rubbed circles over her clit. I carefully push my finger inside of her as she gasped. I pumped them in and out of her as she writhed beneath me. I felt her cling to my fingers before pulling them out. She was breathing hard and her eyes were slipped close. I carefully positioned myself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. She moaned as I pulled her hips closer to me. She arched her back as I placed my hand over hers as our fingers intertwined. I began to thrust into her as she moaned into the mattress to try to keep quiet. I leaned down and peppered her neck with kisses as she arched beneath me until I felt us hit our peaks. I collapsed on the bed beside her as I pulled her out and over to me. I kissdd her forehead as she snuggled into my chest.

"Morning." I mumbled as she chuckled. We got up, showered, and went to meet my dad for lunch. He was working that day so it was nice to see him. I was just glad for Sarah to meet him.

Sarah POV

I was having fun. Elias was happy to be back, and his Dad was really nice. We were going out to a nice restaurant that night and I was happy to have the excuse to dress up.

"You look beautiful." Elias said as I finished my make up and smiled at him.

"You look rather nice yourself." I said and he kissed me as we met his Dad in the foyer. Elias drove us to a nice steakhouse and we were in a private alcove to sit for dinner. We ordered as we were talking. They came with drinks and I was looking around as Elias took my hand.

"Sarah, I wanted to ask you something while we were in my hometown because I cant think of a better place. I also wanted my Dad here for this." he said and I looked at him. I had no idea where we were going.

"Forgive me for not getting downon my knee, but will you marry me?" he said as he sat down an open ring box. The ring was a huge princess cut diamond on a white gold band. I was shocked because we had only been dating a few months.

"Yes..." I said as he kissed me before putting the ring on my finger.

"Welcome to the family." his father said as they brought us some champagne. I couldnt wait to tell my family.

We finished and got back to his Father's house. We had more champagne and they talked until early in the morning since we were leaving in the morning. I finally went to bed around 1 am and he wasnt far behind me.

"Thank you for saying yes." he said and I chuckled sleepily as he kissed my forehead.

"You have to tell my family." I said as he pulled me to him.

"I asked your Dad before you or I wouldnt have asked." he said and I smirked.

"Wrong family member." I mumbled as he he chuckled before we fell asleep in each others arms.

Seth POV

I got to the arena and Dad wanted to see me immediately. I hadnt really talked to Sarah since she went with Elias. I just hoped she had fun... it was always awkward meeting family. I had tried to talk to my Sarah, but she wasnt answering me. I couldnt exactly blame her. I had really fucked up. I walked in to see Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Elias,and Sarah in there. I wasnt sure ehat was going on.

"Last as usual." Paul said and I rolled my eyes. He pushed me harder most days than even Dad.

"Im here so get on with it." I mumbled as Sarah hugged me.

"We have an annoucement... Elias and I are engaged." Sarah said and I was shocked. They hadnt been dating long at all. I was going to have a new brother. I hugged Sarah and Elias. He was much better than John. We talked for a little bit before Vince kicked us all out to go get ready for the show. I was walking with Sarah when we passed Dean. I still hadnt really talked tp him and he wouldnt even look at us.

"Go settle this." Sarah said and I shook my head.

"He has been your best friend for a long time now... go." she said and shoved me in the other direction. I sighed and went to find him. He was heading into a changing room as I got to him.

"Hey... look... Im sorry. You all are adults." I said and he sighed. We had been friends a long time so I was hoping this was just another dumb moment between us

"I should have respected you and her, and now to wait my turn until she leaves Elias." he joked and I smirked.

"Good luck... they just got engaged." I said and his whole expression changed in an instant.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

I was sitting backstage with Seth as we watched Finn win in a match to wrestle Brock for the title. I hoped he won it. He was really talented, and a nice guy. I was also surprised that John so willing put him over... the Cena I knew was much more of an asshole, but he probably has some other motive for doing this for him. I was sure that he was still getting his dick sucked by the company, because even if he had been as asshole to me he was still good for the company.

"Oh, I told Dean you were engaged." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"And?" I asked him trying not to sound too interested in his reaction.

"He... didn't take it well." he said and I nodded. I couldn't help but worry about him, but I still knew that it was none of my business. Seth and I were talking as we waited to leave. I was flying back to Connecticut tonight for my days off. The cat cafe I opened to promote adoption in cats was celebrating it's 2nd year anniversary so I was going back for the event. I boarded the plane with Dad, Stephanie, and Paul. Seth backed out on going with me to hang out with Dean. Elias was going home to Florida for our days off, and I was shocked when John got onto the plane. I shot a look at Dad and he gave me the look telling me to shut up and deal with it.

We took off and everyone was still working as I sat there. I remembered I had a new book so I pulled it out to read it when a body suddenly occupied the seat next to mine. I looked over to see John, and he really was probably the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Can you not?" I asked him and he chuckled. I looked at him and he looked so tired. I wanted to ask what's going on, but decided against it.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I hear you and Elias are engaged." he said and I smirked. I guess news did travel fast, but he was the last person I expected to come talk to me. He had proposed twice, and I had turned him down. I knew that it never really felt right with him.

"Thank you...?" I said and he chuckled.

"I was selfish. I have been an asshole, and I used you. I can admit all of that... but don't think for a second that I regret any of the time we spent together." he said adn I was surprised.

"What have you done with the real John Cena?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Even real assholes have moments of clarity... I used you, and I'm sorry. I just hope that Elias doesn't do that same." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"John..." I was saying, but he stopped me.

"No, Sarah, just listen for a second. He is out for himself. He has been since NXT. I'm sure the told you the things that you want to hear, but I have heard him in the locker rooms. Guy talk in the locker rooms is much more accurate of how they really feel." he said and I got ready to say something else but he cut me off again.

"What do I have to gain or lose by telling you this? I did care about you at one time and I honestly still do. I don't want you to get hurt by someone else. I know that I hurt you and you deserve better. Take it from me, Sarah, you need to find someone else. I'm honestly surprised you and Dean didn't start dating. He has been pining after you since before Renee." he said and I was actually surprised at him saying that.

"No." I said in shock and he chuckled.

"He has always liked you. He respected Seth enough not to do anything unless you wanted to, and then he tried ti kill those feelings by hooking up with Renee. I am surprised you didn't catch on to that. He's the best one out of all of us... but, just don't choose Elias." he said as he dropped a quick kiss to my forehead and moved back to his seat. I sat there for the remaining hour of the flight in shock and utter confusion as I tried to process what he had just told me... was he really telling the truth?

Dean POV

I was sitting on my back patio and I should have been sleeping, but I had so much on my mind. I couldn't believe that Sarah was engaged to Elias. They hadn't been dating that long. I wondered if this is what she felt like when I asked Renee to marry me. I hope that it wasn't, because this fucking sucks. I should have just told her I liked her and took my chances. I should have never listened to Seth. I had my phone in my hand and I wanted to text her and tell her how I felt. I wanted to pour out my real feelings beyond just wanting her. I wanted her to know that I really did love her... but I guess my feelings would go away one day, much like hers did for me.

Seth POV

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen for some water. I didn't want to wake Dean up since it was well past 1 am. I looked out and saw him on the patio. I knew that he was probably still thinking about me telling him that Sarah was engaged. I knew that he would have something to say about it, but I was surprised by his reaction over all to the news. I knew they had a past, but I had think that it was much more than either one of them really told me. I could tell he had some genuine feelings for her at some point in time. I should have stayed out of it, but now all I could hope for is either Elias treat Sarah really well to make her happy... or Dean swoop in and save Sarah from another disaster. I just hoped that whatever happened she was happy in the end.

Elias POV

I was sitting at the Hard Rock Casino in Tampa with Dash. We had come here after flying into Tampa. I wasn't in the mood to go home yet, and neither was he. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and I had just asked Sarah to marry me.

"I still can't believe that you are engaged." Dash said as we finally gave up since we were winning and started back to Orlando. I just kind of chuckled and shrugged.

"I get that everyone wants to get ahead, but damn." he said.

"She's not so bad... beside's it's just a name." I said and he sighed.

"Do you really even care about her?" he asked me.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Moxley Gal1 thank you for the idea!  
**

I was sitting in the cafe early before the sun rose. I had a lot on my mind, and I was happy to be home. I owned the building so the spacious loft upstairs was home, and after redoing a lot of it, it was better than most of the homes in this area. I was drinking coffee as the cats came and did their things. I watched as a car went past every now and then since there was a light snow falling with some already on the ground. I was excited about the anniversary party tomorrow night, and that was also on my mind. I put my mug to my lips and my ring caught my eye. I stopped and looked at it. I felt like I should be happier than I was, but I also thought that it might be nerves. I wish that Seth was here. I had been home for 2 days, and it's been kind of lonely. I have friends here, but I sometimes just need my brother. I am sure that he also would somehow understand.

I was sipping my coffee as a cat took up residence in my lap and was happily purring away, when my phone rang. I didn't know the number, but it was early so I figure whoever it was that I needed to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sarah?" a voice asked me, as I racked my brain to figure out why they sounded so familiar.

"Yes?" I answered as I waited to see who it was.

"It's Dash, from the WWE." he said and I knew that he and Elias were friends. I knew that they traveled together so I hoped that nothing bad had happened.

"Is everything ok? Is Elias ok?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You really care for him?" he asked me and I let out an audible sigh. I was now really confused about why he was calling me, and I doubt that it was to ask if I cared for his friend.

"Dash, I don't believe that you called me to ask me that, and it's early... so... what's going on?" I asked him and I heard a nervous chuckle.

"I... um... well... look..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"Dash, the point please." I said and he chuckled again.

"I don't think that you and Elias need to get married." he said and I was surprised at that. I was surprised that he had taken the time to call me early in the morning to tell me that.

"Dash, I am all for telling people how you feel, but you have called me really early in the morning to tell me that?" I asked him.

"I am telling you that based on a conversation I had with him the other day on the way home. I think he's just using you... and I thought you should know." he said and I sighed... this is the second person in a few days to say this to me. I had a reason to not believe John, but Dash is Elias's friend.

"Sarah, I have nothing to gain from telling you this, but I don't think that he should be using you like he is. You can do better." he said and I felt my stomach tighten in a familiar sense that I had when I was with John. I had hope that the feeling I got about Elias was just my nerves from dating John.

"Dash, what exactly did he say?" I finally asked him and he sighed.

"I asked him if he really cared for you... he said not really, but he figured with enough time he would." he said and I nodded. I felt the familiar prick of tears filling my eyes, my heart pounding in my ears from the realization that I had been used again, and my family being right. I thanked Dash for calling and hung up. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, but I was taken out my trance when the cafe manager came in. I played everything off, and acted happy to see her. I knew that my problems were my own, and this was a time for celebration.

Seth POV

I was backstage when Sarah came into the locker room. I didn't have to ask her, but I knew that something was wrong. I pulled her in for a hug the moment she set her bags down.

"He was using me." she sobbed as she broke down, and I didn't have to ask. I already knew who she was talking about. I rubbed her back as she cried, but I quickly realized that she was giving herself a panic attack.

"Sarah, calm down." I said as I put her on the sofa, but she was having a hard time breathing. She was rocking back and forth, and gasping for air. I knew that I had to get some help. I got ready to leave when Dean came into the room. He understood the look I gave him and went running out to get someone. I ended up laying her on the ground as she gasped for breath when the head trainer came running into the room.

"She's having a panic attack and needs some help." I said and he nodded as he put the oxygen mask over her face. Dean pulled me back as a few more people came into the room. I was holding her hand when I saw Elias push his way into the room. I put her hand in Dean's and walked over to him. He got ready to say something when I punched him across the face, and shoved him against the wall by his tank top.

"I don't know what the fuck you did, but this is your fault." I said and he shoved me off as Paul got between us. Paul shoved him up out of the room as Dad pushed me to the other side.

"I don't know what's going on, but you need to be calm for her." he said as I looked over to see Sarah laying on the floor, very pale, and Dean rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

They finally got Sarah up, and back moving. Dean was sitting with her when Dad pulled me out of the room. I looked back to see Dean holding her, and knew ever more that I should have never interfered as Dad pulled me into an empty room that Paul and Stephanie were waiting in.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked me and I ran my hands through my hair.

"She came in, she was really upset, started bawling, and all I got out of her was that he was using her." I said and they all pursed their lips. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing... Sarah deserved to be happy.

"I'm going to let you figure this one out." Paul said to Dad and I nodded.

"I say it's time to make this a family affair." Dad said and he looked at me. I knew that Elias had a segment tonight, and one of us was going to make a surprise appearance.

I was walking back to check on her when John stopped me.

"I heard about Sarah... is she ok?" he asked me and I nodded. Sarah had told me about their conversation on the flight that night. I was confused, but maybe John had realized what he had been missing out on.

"Yeah, she just had a bad night." I said and he nodded.

"If you need anything... let me know. I'm not exactly a fan of his either." he said and held out his hand. I chuckled, but shook it. I walked into the room to see Dean and Sarah asleep on the sofa. I chuckled, but softly shut the door. I wasn't going to disturb them anymore.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
**

I had managed to get myself together in the following week. I hadn't really spoken to Elias, because I was claiming to be busy. I really just didn't want to see him. I was at my house in Florida. I was in the same city as him and I didn't even want to see him. Seth had invited me to Iowa, Dean to Las Vegas, and Dad to the condo in New York City, but I really just wanted to be alone right now. I needed to figure this out by myself, or at least think about it without people telling me what to do right now. I looked in the mirror and approved of my look as the doorbell rang. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to this tonight, but for some reason when he called the other night we talked for hours. We acted like we used to, and like nothing had changed. He invited me to dinner, and I couldn't say no. I opened it and couldn't help but smile. He was holding out a single white rose and smiling at me. He was in a navy suit with a pink tie and I chuckled because I had bought that tie for him as a joke, but he loved it.

"You look very nice tonight." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, John." I said as I took the rose and we headed to his car. I was surprised that he had chosen on drive the Phantom because used to say it was only for special occasions.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked him as he opened the door for me.

"I get to have dinner with a beautiful woman." he said and I smiled. He got in and we headed out.

"Careful talking like that Nikki might kill you." I joked and he shook his head. He instantly looked sad, almost remorseful.

"We aren't together right now. She is literally jealous of every other woman, including you." he said and I pursed my lips.

"I accepted that we were over, and I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry, John." I said as I put a hand lightly on his arm. He gave me a quick smirk as he pulled us into the Grand Hyatt. He had made reservations at Armani's. I loved the lounge here. You could see all of Tampa Bay. He offered me his arm as we went up to the lounge. He had a table reserved for us at the lounge that had a great view. He ordered us wine as a soft breeze blew over the balcony.

"How are you? I heard about something happening that night backstage." he asked me without coming out and just asking me.

"I will be ok." I said slowly as he put his hand over mine that rested on the table. He looked at our hands as his thumb rubbed over the back of it in a calming manner and then looked back at me.

"You aren't wearing your engagement ring. I noticed when you put your hand on my arm earlier." he said and I couldn't muster up a smile as I gave a weak nod.

"I found out that he was using me... just like you said." I admitted with a small catch in my throat. He sighed as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I never meant it when I said it. I was just pissed off and unhappy because you looked happy." he said and I chuckled as I took a sip of my wine.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me and I shrugged as I felt tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want to cry.

"I don't know. I will figure it out, but I know that he won't be in my future." I said and he gave a sad smile.

"Why not go to Dean?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"You saw that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Most people, other than your brother, saw that. They saw when I wasn't good to you, when Elias wasn't good to you, and the way Dean looked at you even when he was married to Renee." he said and I chuckled.

"I told him I didn't want to date because I was trying things with Elias. I told him that he chose Renee over me, and it hurt. I didn't want to be hurt by him again." I said and he nodded.

"So, why not right now? You are both single." John said and I looked at him strange.

"Why are you doing this John?" I asked him.

"I want you to be happy, Sarah. I realized that I fucked up by hurting you, and I would love nothing more than to sweep you off your feet... but, I know that you really do love that asshole." he said with a chuckle and I couldn't help but smile when he said that about Dean.

"You have matured a lot in a few months, John." I said and he shrugged as he drank his wine.

"I finally got a taste of how I treated people through Nikki and it sucks. I'm sorry I did it to you." he said and I nodded.

"I forgave you John, but I should thank you. You are the reason I got back into the ring. I wanted revenge on you. I wanted to flaunt it. I wanted to take her out, but now... I just want to make it better for women." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Glad I could be that inspiration." he said with a smirk.

"Come on, I will drive you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Where?" I asked him.

"The airport. You and Dean need to talk." he said and I laughed.

"John you can't be serious." I said and he nodded as he handed the waiter a $100 and told him to keep the change. We had only been drinking wine so that was nice for the waiter as John got up. I was shocked, but followed him. He got his car and we started for the airport. I was in a black dress, a clutch, and heels. He was serious about me flying there.

"I can't just go to Vegas." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You can. The jet is already at the airport." he said and I knew that he was talking about one of the corporate jets and I was allowed to use it when I wanted to.

"I can't just show up at his house." I protested and John shook his head.

"Sarah, it's obvious you love him, so just man up and tell him." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Come on, we can always catch dinner in Vegas." he said and I smirked.

"You are actually going to go with me, as my ex-boyfriend, to talk to the man who I want to be my current boyfriend?" I asked him as we pulled onto the airstrip.

"I am going as your incredibly hot and nicely dressed friend with you to talk to the man whom you want to be your boyfriend." he corrected me and I chuckled. The plane was ready and the pilot was doing his checks with the stewardess.

"You called ahead?" I asked him and he shrugged with a smirk.

"John..." I was saying as he parked and cut me off.

"Get in the fucking plane, Sarah. It's obvious, so just go got it." he said and I sighed. I knew he was right as I nodded. We walked to the plane go on, and took off for Las Vegas. I couldn't believe that I was headed to Las Vegas with my ex to get the man of my dreams... what could possibly go wrong.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Thank you Debwood-1999 for the idea!  
**

The flight to Las Vegas was a fairly quiet one. John and I barely talked and watched a movie on the screens. We were sipping on alcohol and making small talk.

"Nervous?" he asked me as the pilot told us we were about an hour out from landing, and I sighed.

"I am." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you are going for it. Dean will be lucky to have you." he said and I shrugged with a chuckle.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him and he downed the rest of his drink.

"I missed out and I just want you to be happy. I know that seems backwards from everything I have done, but it's true." he said and I sighed.

"Thanks for making me do this." I said and he nodded.

I went to the bathroom to make sure that I looked alright. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing Dean. I couldn't believe that I had actually flown all this way just to talk to him. I hadn't been nervous about being around Dean since I first met him. I had always felt something for him... and knowing there was a connection between us. I coudln't believe that I had been so dumb about everything, but I had to at least tell him the truth. I had denied it so long, and now I had to hope that I hadn't waited too long.

We landed and took a towncar to the address I gave them. I felt my nerves knot up even more the closer we got. John finally pushed me out of the car, and I slowly walked up to the door. I saw that the lights were on, so he was home. I glanced back at John and he motioned to ring the doorbell. I finally knocked and waited. I wasn't sure what I was going to say as I saw the door open and I was face to face with a woman. She was my height, blonde hair, and smiling at me. I didn't know what to do.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked me. I didn't know what to say, but thankfully John saw what was going.

"Hi, we are some of Dean's friends. He had invited us for the days off, and we didn't think we were going to get to make it. I am sorry if we are intruding." he said and she smiled at us.

"No, we just opened a bottle of wine. Come on in. I'm Hope." she said as we heard Dean coming down the hallway. I wanted to run, but John nudged me forward.

"I'm John, and this is Sarah." John said and she looked like she recognized those names.

"Oh, Sarah? I have heard about you. You and Dean are friends." she said about the time Dean came around the corner and had a 'deer in the headlights look'.

"Dean, look your friends, Sarah and John, were able to make it." she said to him and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't know that we were going to be able to get into town, but ya know... the jet." John joked and Dean let out a heartless chuckle.

"Great, come on in, we just opened wine." he said and locked eyes with me. I wanted to disappear and never see him again. John nudged us into the living room, and Dean disappeared into the kitchen to get more wine glasses. He came back and Hope poured us some. We all sat down and I was glad that John was making this semi-painless.

"So, Hope, how did you two meet? Dean hasn't said much about you." John said and I was thankful that he was asking what I wanted to know since I couldn't think of anything to say right now. I was so embarrassed and dumbfounded by everything that is going on. I had flown to Las Vegas to confess my feelings to Dean... only to figure out he's been hiding a girlfriend?

"He came into my cafe one Saturday to work on something, and we hit it off. We have been dating for about 2 months now." she said and I looked at Dean, but he wouldn't look at me.

"You two are a cute couple. Dean, why hide her?" I asked him and I saw the looked he gave me. I had seen that look before, and it wasn't a good one.

"I don't feel the need to publicize my every move." he deadpanned as we started each other down.

"I thought you two couldn't make it? Plans changed?" he asked us.

"Yeah, something important came up here, and Sarah needed to take care of it." John said and I looked at Dean. He looked a little surprised.

"But, we don't need to take up anymore of your time... thank you for the wine. You enjoy your days off. Hope, it was nice to meet you." I said and stood up. Hope hugged me and John before Dean walked us to the door. Hope stayed in the living room. John had called for an Uber that was waiting outside. John walked out without a word, and I was going to follow him; but Dean stopped me.

"Why did you really come?" he asked me.

"I was going to tell you the truth, but I can see that it doesn't matter anymore." I said and he sighed.

"Sarah, I can't imagine why you are with John right now when Elias..." he was saying when I held up my hand to show him no ring. He shut up immediately and his eyes got big.

"I am not with Elias, because I realized that I love you... I am just sorry that it took my so long to realize it. I can see you are happy now." I said and turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you with John?" he asked me as I looked at his hand on my arm.

"Because he was a friend when I didn't have one anymore... he also made me realize that I had always been in love with you." I said and he looked so torn. He got ready to say something when Hope called for him from inside the house.

"Go be happy, Dean." I said as I pulled me arm away. I went to the car and John told them the airport. He knew that I just wanted to leave.

We got onto the plane, and he pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. I was thankful for John at that moment more than I had ever been. He pushed me to do something that I needed to do, and now i had to move on. I needed to realized that I was too late, and that door was shut for me. I knew that it wouldn't make it hurt any less, but at least I had an answer.

John didn't say much on the flight home, but I was grateful that he held me the whole flight home. I had flown from Florida to Vegas and back in one night. We landed and it was now the next morning. I was tired as we got into John's car.

"Just stay at my house so you don't have to drive back tired." I said and he nodded. He pulled up as the sun was starting to rise. We went inside and I went back outside to the backyard. The sun was rising and I wanted to see it since it meant a new day... without my worrying about Dean. I was standing there when John came up behind me.

"I'm still here for you." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I now had to decided if I really wanted him to be here.

Seth POV

I was awoken up to my phone ringing and it was Dean.

"What?" I asked him as I glanced at the time. I was so tired and he was calling me this early. I was hoping it was important and he hadn't been drinking all night.

"Sarah came to see me in Las Vegas... with John." he said and I sat up at the mention of Sarah's name. I knew that she and John were going out that night, but they had flown to Vegas? I was confused and she hadn't texted me yet.

"And?" I asked him.

"She met Hope." he said and I knew that Hope was Dean's new girlfriend. She was nice, but he almost seemed like he was using her to try to forget what he really wanted.

"And?" I asked him.

"She had come to tell me how she really felt." he said and I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't believe that she had finally told him how she felt. I knew that she and John were friends again, she had broken up with Elias, and now rejection from Dean. I had no idea how this was going to go for her. I was now officially worried about my sister.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I arrived at the Tampa airport and took a car straight to Sarah's house. I had left that morning after talking to Dean. I was worried about her. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I knew that leaving Elias wasn't a bad thing, but her friendship with John again raised some flags. I didn't want her jumping back into a relationship with him. They were so hot and cold to each other. I didn't want him to hurt her again. The Uber finally got me to Sarah's house near Dunedin. She had just bought it so I wasn't really sure what it looked like. I hoped that I was at the right house. I grabbed my bags, and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. I got ready to use my key, but finally she opened the door. She looked tired, and weary. She launched herself at me, and I hugged her back.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" she asked me after she stepped away. She grabbed my bag and helped me inside.

"I wanted to come see your new house." I said as we walked into the foyer and she gave me a 'bullshit' look and I chuckled.

"I wanted to check on you. Dean called me this morning about you coming last night." I said and she sighed.

"Let me give you the grand tour, and then we can talk." she said and I nodded.

She showed me her new house and it was beautiful. She had a lot of natural light and windows. The house was nice, but not overly done. I loved her sun room, and backyard. She had a zero entry pool done in natural stone, with the rest of the backyard looking like a tropical oasis. She grabbed us some beers and we sat on the covered back porch between the patio and the sun room. The clouds were starting to gather for the afternoon storms as the trees swayed in the breeze.

"What happened?" I asked her and she took a long sip of her beer.

"I broke it off with Elias. He didn't seem to even care, but I still haven't told Dad." she said and I nodded. She was avoiding the main part of what I wanted to know which is why she showed up with John to Dean's in Las Vegas.

"He won't be upset... we all just want you to be happy." I said and she shrugged.

"What happened last night?" I asked her after she didn't say anything for a minute and she sighed.

"John invited me to dinner and we were talking about everything. We talked about why we didn't work, and how apparently everyone, but me and you, could tell that I had been madly in love with Dean since day one. He convinced me to be spontaneous and just show up to tell Dean how I felt. Dean had invited me this weekend anyways, but I had declined. I guess I figured it made sense. I had been denying it long enough." she said and I nodded.

"So you went... and?" I asked her as she drained more of her beer.

"And... she answered the door. John save me so it wasn't awkward, but I didn't even know he was dating anyone. I wouldn't have bothered him if I had known, but I don't understand why he invited me if he was with her." she said with her voice breaking with emotion. I could tell that it had bothered her to see Dean with someone else. I know that she waited to tell Dean, and that was something she would have to deal with, but I didn't want to see her hurt.

"He was going to introduce you to her. He thought you were happy with Elias, and moved on. He never knew why you were so upset that night in the locker room." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"You knew he was dating someone?" she asked me with shock and a slight edge to her voice.

"Yeah, I met her. She's nice." I said and she nodded. She was eerily quiet, and I knew that meant that she was mad.

"I didn't think that you would just up and go see him. I never actually thought you would tell him how you really felt again. He burned you the first time, and I thought you were done. I didn't realize that you really did still love him. I... thought you were done with that part of your life." I told her and she nodded as I saw tears slip out her eyes.

"I guess that I am now." she said almost bitterly.

"Sarah..." I was saying when she cut me off.

"Save it, Seth, I made an idiot of myself. I found out who is still there for me, and who isn't. I want to be mad at you for not telling me, but that's dumb. I get it... I'm just going to be alone right now. Life isn't a Hallmark movie... no matter how much you want it to be. I waited too long... move on. I'm trying." she said and stood up.

"I'm going to lay down." she mumbled and walked off. I sat there and twisted my beer bottle thought my fingers. I sighed and knew that I should leave it alone, but I wanted to make it better for her. She had made it better for me when I fucked up with Sarah. She was the only reason that Sarah was still talking to me.

Dean POV

I was sitting at home when my phone dinged. I figured it was Hope texting me, but it wasn't. I was surprised to see that it was from Seth. I had called him to tell him about Sarah coming to visit me. She was spontaneous, but this wasn't like her. John had been with her, and I was shocked that she had told me how she really felt. I had no idea that she and Elias had broken up, or that she would even consider talking to John again. I had to admit when they left I had been worried about her. I knew that we would always have feelings for each other, but even I believed that Elias might have been the one to make her think less about me.

 _You two need to talk... regardless of what's actually going on. ~ Seth_

I sighed and wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't want to keep going in these cycles, and I did like Hope. I also knew that we needed to get everything out once and for all. No Seth, no John, no families, and no Renee getting in the way anymore. I just didn't know when we would get to have that conversation. I knew that schedules were getting crazy in the next few weeks. I was also coming up on my renewal... and I had no idea what I wanted to do. I was flying to Connecticut tomorrow to talk about it.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

I walked into the headquarters and waited to see Vince and the creative team. I knew that I would probably have Triple H or Shane in the meeting. We were going to talk about my future with the WWE, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted one right now. I knew that being around Renee was still awkward, Seth was doing more things outside of wrestling, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around Sarah. I didn't know if we would ever be able to fully function as a relationship, and because we have too much drama. I had been thinking about it since she had come up to my house in Las Vegas. I had to admit that her showing up and telling me that she really did love me was what I thought I wanted to hear, but after hearing it... I wasn't sure if it would ever actually happen.

"Mr. Ambrose... come on in." Road Dogg said and I nodded. I walked in the room to find Vince, Triple H, and Shane sitting there. I wasn't expecting all of them.

"Dean, nice to see you." Vince said and I nodded as I sat down.

"We are here to talk about your contract,and want to know where you see yourself in the company." Vince said.

"That doesn't involve our family." Shane mumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood to have another bad day, or be told that anyone else was in charge of my future of myself. I didn't want anyone to think that I ever got anywhere by just knowing certain people.

"It's obvious that you like to hang around the family... or use our family." Triple H said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Use the family? This from the man who married into the family so he would never have to get a real job since the role for neanderthal comes open so rarely?" I shot back to him and he looked pissed.

"Dean, just tell us where you want to go in this company." Shane said and I sighed.

"I don't want to deal with hokey shit, I want to be able to win a championship without being in your family, and I want to respect myself." I said and he pursed his lips. Vince ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

"What are you implying?" he asked me with an annoyed tone.

"Well, everyone who dates Seth or Sarah gets a championship, but those of us who actually work our butts off for you, win fans over, and do our jobs get shit on." I said to them and Shane looked pissed off, but I don't think I cared anymore.

"Listen here you dumbass, we don't play favorites..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"Right, you are just sooo good that you deserved to win those titles." I said sarcastically.

"Dean, you are treading on a thin line right now, so if you plan on staying in the company that you need to continue for your future as a wrestler, then you need to be nice." Shane said and I sighed. I ran my hands over my face and shook my head.

"Look, first of all, you all came after me for your company. Second of all, I don't need this fucking company to continue my career; I had a following before, and I will have one after. And, third, I didn't know your fucking family until I got into NXT; and they came to me. I don't think I want to renew this contract, or have anything else to do with company. I also want nothing to do with your fucked up family." I said and they all looked at me surprised.

"Think about what you want to do... because if you don't take back what you said then you won't wrestle in this company ever again." Vince said and I smirked as I stood up.

"I don't want to work for this company, know this family, be friends with your son, and I can't believe I ever fucked your daughter." I said. I hadn't seen Shane moved so fast as he shot over the table at me. He shoved me against the wall and punched me. Vince and Paul pulled him off, and I wiped the blood off my face.

"You need to leave while you are still breathing." Paul warned me.

I left, flew back to Vegas, and it hit me exactly what I had just done. I was sitting in my living room when my phone started to light up. I had at 5 messages about me quitting WWE. I was surprised news traveled fast, but I did make an interesting exit.

Sarah POV

I was sitting backstage at the show when I got a text that I needed to meet Dad in production. He had been at the headquarters for the last few hours doing contract work. I was walking through catering when I ran into Seth.

"You know what this is about?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"As lost as you." I said and he shrugged.

"I know this is a weird and very random question, but have you seen Dean?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I thought he was redoing his contract today." I said and he nodded.

"I hadn't seen him yet. I'm sure he didn't do anything dumb. He loves wrestling." I said and Seth hugged me real quick before we made it to the production area. I could tell that something was going on, but I had been in my own world to actually notice.

We walked in and saw Dad, Vince, Paul, and Stephanie standing there.

"Everyone out." I said and he we walked in. They left and looked at us.

"Before you hear it from anyone else... Dean Ambrose quit today, and he's never able to work for us again." Dad said and I looked at Dad in shock as Seth started to protest.

"No, I don't care... He has been using the family to try and move up the ladder. He used Renee, he used your friendship, and he was throwing around that he somehow managed to sleep with you, Sarah." Dad said and my jaw dropped.

"Dad!" I said and Stephanie put her arm around me.

"Sarah, I had guys trying to do it all the time, but thankfully I had someone to be there to protect me." Stephanie said and I felt speechless. I couldn't believe that Dean had quit, he had told my entire family that I had slept with him, or the face that now Stephanie was consoling me about a problem that I didn't know I had. I looked over at Seth, and he looked as confused and upset as I did.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Sorry for the shortness. I needed this to be by it's self.**

I watched the monitor as Seth had a segment with Elias. I knew that it was just a way to fuck with him since he had screwed me over. I didn't really care, and honestly couldn't really concentrate. I wanted answers... from Dean. I couldn't believe that he had quit, and somehow decided it was a good idea to throw around that we slept together. I wasn't focusing, but came back into the real world when I saw Elias throwing real shots at Seth. I knew that I shouldn't, but i couldn't help myself as I ran out there.

I grabbed his guitar from beside the ring, and got into the ring with it. He was stalking Seth with his back to me, and I didn't think twice. I raised his guitar and hit him right between the shoulder blades. The crowd was defining, and I had to admit that it felt good. Seth looked at me stunned as I threw what was left onto Elias, and helped Seth to his feet. He raised my arm in triumph, and I looked down at Elias with a smirk.

"Don't fuck with me or my family." I said and Elias winced. We slipped out of the ring, and Seth pandered to the crowd; I walked out without looking back.

"You ok?" Seth asked me as we got backstage, but I kept on walking to the dressing room. I was throwing stuff in my bag, and he stopped me.

"Sarah! Talk about it." he said and I sighed.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I am tired of our family running our lives! I used to love wrestling. I thought the story lines that grandpa came up with were hokey, but now I realize that life imitates art. They control us in the ring, and out. I need a break." I said and Seth looked upset. He nodded, and moved to let me continue. i finished throwing my stuff in the bag, and he sighed as he sat down beside me.

"Just do me a favor sis... whatever you do, figure this out with Dean." he said and I gave a heartless laugh.

"Right." I said and he chuckled.

I was leaving the room as Dad walked to the door, and looked completely confused as to what was happening.

"Sarah..." he was saying and I stopped him.

"Dad, I thought it would be great to come back, and it was, but I have had my fun. I am done. I don't care anymore. I don't want have my life dictated like story lines right now." I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I will write you off for a month so you can come back if you want." he said and I got ready to argue, but he stopped me.

"Just go and figure it out, but please... figure this shit out with Dean once and for all." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"He is a fuck up, but he showed a lot of... balls, when he told us how he felt." he said and I was still confused.

"What actually happened, Dad?" I asked him.

Dean POV

I was sitting at home when my doorbell rang. I opened it, and it was Hope. I just wasn't in the mood to see her right now. I had told her that I quit the WWE, and she flipped out. She took it way too hard for us only being together for a little while.

"Hi." I said and she just came in. I stood by the door, and she looked at me strange when I didn't move.

"Dean, come on, you need to change before we go out." she said and I sighed.

"No, you just need to leave. I don't want to do this anymore." I said and she sighed.

"Don't be dumb. You are a washed up wrestler... you won't do any better." she said and I let out a heartless chuckle.

"Yes, he will... he always did, and he's not washed up." a voice said and I looked towards the door to see Sarah standing there. I didn't hear her walk up, and I was surprised that she was standing there.

"You need to leave..." Hope was saying, and I cut her off.

"No, you do. Now leave." I said and she looked embarrassed. She started to say something, but in the end just walked out of the house. She glared at Sarah as she passed, who waved bye to her. I watched her leave, and looked back at Sarah... why was she really here?

 **A/N: Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

Dean and I looked at each other for a long minute before he motioned for me to follow him inside. I followed him inside and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He slid the one to me and I opened it. I watched him as he took a long swig from the beer, and then looked at me.

"I knew they would send someone but I didn't think it would be you." he said and I smirked as I took a sip.

"I didn't come for anyone but myself. I wanted to see if you were ok." I said and he sighed.

"I'm fine." he said and walked outside. I walked with him. He sat down on the swing and I watched him. He seemed calmer, but yet more restless now. I knew that he was struggling things, but I wasn't sure if he would actually open up to me.

"You came here to stare at me?" he asked me and I chuckled as I finally sat down next to him.

"No, I told you why I came, and to ask you why you felt the need to tell them we slept together." I said and he chuckled.

"I was mad." he said and I nodded.

"I heard what I think is the truth from my dad. I hate that they said that to you... you more or less rescued me and Seth. You were the first person who didn't care what family we were from, and treated us like normal. You were yourself, and had the past to prove it. I remember wishing that I could have started in the indies like you and a few others because I wanted to have my own crazy stories." I said and he nodded.

"I just wanted to succeed." he said and I nodded.

"So you aren't going to ask me to come back to the WWE?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I think they are sending my brother to talk to you tomorrow, but today I am here as me. I am here to check on a friend, to figure out if we still applied to us, and to tell you that I have stepped away from the ring again." I said and he looked surprised.

"You really liked it." he said and I chuckled.

"So did you." I pointed out and he smirked.

"I still do, but I don't want to do it for a company that thinks they made everyone. I didn't like being told that I was mooching off people. I fucked you, but I didn't ask for a title shot after I did it." he said and it stung. I know it was the truth, but it still stung because he was the one saying it. He looked up at me a second after he said and it hit him with what he was saying.

"Sarah... I didn't mean it like that. I know it's not..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"It's the truth. I know it. John did it, and Elias did it. I was just too dumb to realize it until it was too late." I said and he nodded.

"Nice hit." he said and I chuckled.

"Thanks, I still haven't actually talked to him, but I'm sure between the cold shoulder, blocking his number, Dad cutting his times, and the attack on RAW... he should hopefully get the idea." I said and he chuckled.

"I just hope that you find someone who makes you happy, Sarah." he said and I took a breath as I looked at him.

"I did, Dean... it was you." I admitted and he nodded.

"I was taken back when you showed up here. I didn't know what to do, and I never actually thought you would have met Hope." he said and I nodded.

"It's my fault for just showing up. John said that I should, and I listened to him." I said and he nodded.

"I mean... he is your boyfriend again, so listening to him isn't a stretch." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, we aren't dating... he's a friend, and he's been helpful... but not dating." I said and Dean looked surprised.

"He was telling people you were." he said and I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised that John told people we were dating.

"Not surprised." I mumbled and he chuckled. I sighed and looked at him. He looked tired, but so good.

"What do you want, Sarah?" he asked me once he caught my gaze.

"I want this." I finally said as I pointed from him to me, and he slowly nodded. I knew that we could finally make this work, and I wanted this. I wanted him.

"I absolutely love you, but I can't." he said and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"What... changed?" I asked slowly. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that he now wanted to just give up. We can be together, and now he doesn't want to be together. He ran his hands over his face and looked at me.

"We have danced around this relationship for a long time, and had our own fun, but it's all in the pursuit. It's not about actually having each other... it's about the idea that we never really could. The thrill is what did it for us. I always thought that I wanted you, but when it comes right down to it... it's just the idea." he said and I felt my jaw hang open.

"Are you serious?" I finally asked him.

"Yes, I don't think this is either what of us expect. We danced around it, snuck around, and chose other people this whole time that I doubt it will be what either of us want now that we can actually have it." he said and I was speechless. The world finally lined up for us, and now he doesn't even want it. I stood up and walked inside. I didn't know what to say or do. I heard him follow me, and he reached for my arm, but I moved away from him.

"Sarah..." he was saying, and I stopped him.

"No, don't... don't lie to me, Dean. If that's how you feel then that's it. I just don't want to make it any harder." I said and he sighed.

"I love you..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"Cut the shit. You don't mean that. You don't want me, you don't want this, and I'm just sorry that I bothered showing up twice to try to tell you this. I love you Dean, and I'm sorry if that' is just not good enough anymore." I said as I felt the tears flow down my cheeks.

"I just don't want either of us to get hurt anymore because of our dumb decisions." he tried to justify, but I shook my head no.

"I have made a lot of dumb decision, and I never felt that you were one of them... until now." I said and he almost looked hurt.

"Maybe one day you will look back and realize that you had it all. You had someone who loved you, a company who backed you, and friends who care about you. I hope one day you don't regret any of this, but if you do just know that the day you realize it... that I will probably still be in love with you." I said and grabbed my purse off the floor.

"Goodbye Dean... I'm sorry that you were too scared to find true love." I said and walked out. He made no move to come after me, or say anything before the door closed. I left for the airport, and didn't look back.

Seth POV

I was sitting in the academy when I got a phone call that something had happened to Sarah. Dad wouldn't tell me exactly what, but it was bad. I had a bad feeling all morning that I couldn't shake, but I figured I was being paranoid. Sarah was going to Dean's, and everything was going to be fine. I was told to go home and wait because something had happened to Sarah. I got home and my phone was blowing up. I was getting condolences and lots of 'are you ok?' or 'I'm sorry' text. I had tried to call Dad, but he wasn't answering. I sat down and turned on the TV to try and keep my mind of wondering to the worse thing that could happen.

 _Sarah McMahon dead at the age of 32... killed in a plane crash over Texas._

I hit the rewind on the TV and read it again. I couldn't believe that it was real... it couldn't be real. She was supposed to be with Dean and they were happy. She coudln't be gone... it couldn't be. I was sitting there racking my brain as to what was actually happening when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Seth... it's not true is it?" Dean asked me and I sighed.

"I... I' don't know. She was supposed to be with you. You two were supposed to be happy." I said as emotions hit me. I slammed my fist through my glass coffee table. My sister couldn't be gone... she just couldn't. She was supposed to be the next face of the WWE, the positive change in the world, and always be here with me.

 **A/N: Don't hate me for ending it like that, but I can't write everything with a happy ending.  
**

 **The end.**


	25. Authors Note

**I felt the need to remind people of a few things after the many Pms and reviews regaurding how I chose to end One Girl Revolution...**

 **1) I do appreciate everyone's opinions, both good and bad, but those opinions can be made without being ugly, rude, or down right mean.**

 **2) I dont care if you didnt like the ending because it was true to life. Stories sometimes just end, much like life, not how we want them to. People and stories die without a happy endings (So if you want happy endings all the time I recommend the Hallmark Channel). You dont always get more to it, things arent always fixed right before life moves on, and thats my choice to make as an author when writing my stories endings.**

 **3) I'm glad some of you loved it and some of you hated it, but dont pick on each other through the reviews... Its not nice or warranted. I'm glad some of you want to or feel the need to stick up for me, but as a writer you understand your stories arent for everyone.**

 **So... Happy reading to all... And rememeber most authors are writing for themselves, not for reviews.**


End file.
